Let's make music together
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: AU Korra lost her will to fight and she takes her anger out in rock music that is until she meets the classical Angel Asami who reminds her that you can never give up and how music can heal even the deepest wounds .. There is a reason it is m rated!
1. Chapter 1

Me: When a couple works it just works! You can't deny it Korrasami is a working couple. Femslash is not my forte but…. They just work so good it is impossible to deny. Okay AU!

Incase you are wondering… I do not own the legend of Korra or the teen titans or Halestorm or. Or. Or. Or. Or.

Asami: Are you really going to go on about that?

Me: Well how else am I going to emphasize that I don't own it?

Chapter 1: Contrast

Harmonized violin melodies filled the large old fashioned ballroom, the soft vibrations danced around the tall pillars, elegant chairs and tables alongside the walls and over the polished wooden dancefloor as if flirting with the room's every edge and exposed surface. The music was in contras with the slender tanned man, who was pacing back and fro. Varrick was in his formal light blue water-tribe suit and white dress shirt. His hands in his thick black curls and then dragged them over his face, and then fidget all over again.

Zhu Li, Varrick's wife stood there like a pillar as her gray eyes attentively shifts from her panicked husband to Asami. She was dressed in a dull gray suit with the jacked buttoned up hiding her undershirt. She held her notepad firmly over her forearm ready with the pen in hand to dribble down any solutions in this brainstorming meeting.

Asami sat with her legs crossed on one of the chairs she placed in the middle of the dancefloor. She had her eyes closed as she just focused on each strum she would make and let her left hand's slender fingers move over the four strings. She could feel every vibration flow from within her outwards and fill the room. Escaping reality for just a moment, before she needs to tend to problem at hand.

Varrick's mumbling grew louder as his mind was running over everything the public, the fans, the media everything that just crashed down. "We are going to need something SPECTACULAR for this new launch. Something that will… will…" "Increase Asami's ratings…" Zhu Li finished for him in a deadpan manor. Varrick spun around and pointed his fingers to his wife smiling a frustrated smile as he also bit into his bottom lip trying to withhold himself from screaming…

Again…

"Yesss!" Varrick dragged out on the 's' as he bit down his tongue not shout.. The man was grinding on his teeth and he furrowed his brows together. 'Keep it cool' He chanted in his head. Asami on the other hand just continued to focus on her violin's melody. Varrick snapped his head at the raven haired woman in her chair. Her silky long wavy hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, she was wearing a black school skirt, deep red silk blouse and open black jacked over it. "Ever since last month's incident your ratings took a massive dive! And you're just sitting there calm and collected in you chair and fiddling with your instrument! Wha-, How…" Varrick ranted off again. "We should have offered her more money to keep her big trap shut!" He started pacing again.

"She would have just kept on black mailing us then…" Asami said above her music nonchalant. "Why didn't you just deny it when the press confronted you? Did you do things like that?" Varrick cried out as he picked up speed. Asami just played on without answering him. He walked over to the musician/actress/singer whom had finally opened her eyes.

He dropped dramatically to his knees in front of her. "Why?" He tried to shout but it only passed his mouth with a moaning whimper. Asami stayed unfazed by his pleading blue eyes. "Being bi is not so uncommon for famous people." Zhu Li said desperately trying to cheer her husband up. Asami looked down at her manager and then to her lawyer, making a small nod to Zhu Li.

"Yes… I know." Varrick sighed as he slid down on the floor by Asami's feet and he gripped his black curls. "Asami was my top Christian girl. The famous girl who did everything right. Christians where her targeted fans and now… you're into girls as well!" He gestured his hands towards the raven haired woman still playing on her violin.

He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. He stared at the ceiling and all the deep engraved gears and mechanical objects. 'Odd…' He thought as he was studying it.

Zhu Li adjusted her glasses and fixed her brown bangs, she saw her husband already being distracted and cleared her throat. She gained both Asami and Varrick's focus as blue and green eyes looked at her. Asami still played her violin. "How about we shoot a contrast music mover?" The lawyer suggested.

Varrick ran with the thoughts in his head and his grin grew and so did his eyes lid up he crawl/ran to his wife and he picked her up and swung her around.

"That's great! We can make a mover of a classic good girl falling in love with a girl who is the total opposite! It will attract a new crowd! And it will be a hit!" He said and set his wife back down, who quickly readjusted her suit, glasses and hair and written down the new idea. "This just might give people insight on the LGBT! We can launch even the idea at the parade… that is in three months!" Varrick was now on a roll running with ideas and places to start.

A new project, a new crowd, a new merchandise! The possibilities were endless!

"And I already have an idea to look for your yang to your yin!" He pointed to Asami who was still playing on her classical instrument. Asami merely turned her eyes to Varrick and raised her eyebrows for him to elaborate. "There is a Hardcore Slam Showdown this up coming week. Where rock bands, metal groups, and all kinds of 'hardcore' people will be playing for the Rock God title, which we will attend." Varrick and Zhu Li winced when Asami let her concentration falter and strummed her violin completely wrong.

'Hardcore! Rock bands? Metal groups?' Asami's mind was pushing her into a panic. She doesn't know that crowd? Her only knowledge of them is from her ex! And then the stereotype stories of sketchy people… and how would she get into the competition? Or even dress to fit in.

"What?" Asami asked baffled looking at her mad manager, trying her best not to show her panic. "You are not going to sign up, relax girl. We'll just get you a full Red VIP ticket." He assured the young woman. "What's a Red VIP ticket?" Asami asked him and she set her violin back into its case. "Well, it just gives you free of passage for anything and everything. You can go backstage and talk to any band, free drinks and you will get the opportunity to live in the house with all of them for the whole week!" Asami's facial features indicated that she wasn't so excited with that.

"How would you even get such a ticket?" Asami asked him curious. "I know the guy who is in charge of the event. Bumi Aang. We go way back. He was a wild rocker in his day, we met at the four nations JAM Camp. A camp where they groom young music lovers-" "I know about JAM Camp." Asami cut him off short.

LOK

Asami was in the limo drive to Bumi's Rock Mansion. It sounded a bit bizarre that this man owned a Rock Island. 'How much does the guy have?' Asami stared at the scene around here. The whole island is like a Rock theme park. It's like Disney world for rockers… anything related to rock, punk and metal. This was certainly, where she would meet her opposite as Varrick had put it. Asami would have never been here in her life.

The limo pulled up to the mansion and it was huge! The driver dropped her off in front of the mansion's doors. They gotten out of the limo and the driver walked to the back to retrieve her bags. "We're here sweetie, hope you enjoy it!" the driver said as he saw her walking up to him and held up a fist to her. Asami awkwardly stared at it for a moment… "Don't leave me hanging girl." He said as he urged her on. Asami made a fist and bumped his. The man smiled at her revealing his teeth and a golden tooth. She gave him an awkward smile back and took her bags from him.

She made her way up the few stairs. Honestly the mansion wasn't that much bigger than her own. She did have a racetrack in her back yard. After her father passed away she gained all his shares in the company, Future Industries. She wasn't allowed by her father's testament to be CEO until she reached the age 25 so she was only allowed to act as a director.

She just had three more years to go so she thought that it could be the perfect seven years to live out another passion of hers besides engineering. She was loaded already. But still the mansion was huge, especially compare to everything on this island.

She took one glance back at the driver and then he drove off, leaving her in front of the huge doors. The large sleek black double doors were in the shape of a guitar. She pushed them open and she was welcomed with an accurate description of a mad house.

All sort of people filled the lobby of the house. To her left she could see many of them outside in the pool and foam everywhere. Musicians and band members and (mascots?) were talking to each other and PARTYING in broad daylight. She took a deep breath and pulled her bag close behind her begging to stay unnoticed…

She didn't.

"Well fuck me sideways…" A man said behind her. Asami's blood felt like ice as she recognized that voice. His voice. The voice of the rock star that dumped her for his fan girls… "Mako." She turned around and sized him up as always his black hair was gelled up with three big spikes. His muscles showed past his white torn sleeveless shirt and signature red scarf around his neck. He wore gray jeans and black strap on boots.

"Looking smart and elegant as always I see." He said with a handsome smile and walked up to hug her. She stiffened by the hug and gave him a pat on his shoulder. It's been years. They dated when she was 17. They were in the same private school. "Thank you… I see you are charming as always." She replied and stepped back out of the hug. She just need to get to her room and fast.

He was about to start up the conversation when she quickly excused herself and took her bags with her to where she hoped to find Bumi. She squeezed herself past many different types of people and was starting to feel really uncomfortable. She just walked through the dining room that looked like a cafeteria just to reach the hall room that was fashioned as a miniature concert arena.

And there was people everywhere she did get odd stares from a few along with a few wolf whistles and rude pick up lines. In a desperate attempt she was looking around for someone who looked like they're in charge… A guy with rainbow spikes ran past her naked. Her eyes grew big and she believed that her heart ceased form working and her breath was gone and not in the good way. Asami turned around on her heel and decided to quickly walk back and take the stairs that was in the front.

There was no way in this or next lifetimes she would be able to unseen that she already just did saw. Her body involuntary shook with disgust or shock… she wasn't certain.

Once up stairs she walked into a massive playroom. She saw pong tables setup with beer every here and there. Someone bumped into her and gave her a drunken apology and stumbled away. Her eyes was the size of saucers. It's not even 11h00 and someone is already that drunk! This place was definitely in total contras to her normal hangout functions and events. This was going to be a horrible week. She sighed. She was going to kill Varrick for doing this to her.

Asami was bumped again on her right side, the massive guy turned around laughing. He met her eyes and gave her a drunken smile. "Sup principal?" He nodded his head attempting to be irresistible and failed horribly as he leaned on her for support. He was about to kiss her when she quickly moved out of the way shoving him off her.

Her heart was rushing and she was growing extremely agitated and slightly aggressive. Again someone bumped into her, a woman with a blue Mohawk. The woman didn't even apologize she just stared at someone else. "Imma gonna fucking fuck you up skinny ass bitch!" The blue haired woman shouted and you could see her face was red of anger. Asami's face was a blank expression and taken aback.

She mouth 'what the fuck'. She isn't someone who swears a lot but there was no other phrase that could describe this whole ordeal. She decide the safest way to travel is to stay close to the wall. She glanced to far end of the hall and calculated a safe route along the wall until… she marked up there is a trail of couples making out. One was even grinding herself against whoever was grabbing on her ass. Asami closed her eyes and sighed again.

She suddenly felt body heat very close to her own face and a smacking sound that made her eyes shot open. She was met with a muscular blue covered forearm holding a football. "Close one Red." It was a female's voice. The arm moved away and shot the ball back like a cannon to where ever it came from. She could hear a few 'Ooh's' in that distance. Asami looked at the shorter woman before her.

Rough dark medium long brown hair in a ponytail in the back and two going down in the front framing a slight cute heart shaped tanned face and in contrast, crystal blue eyes and a striking bright white debonair grin. First time she felt somewhat at ease with all that was going on from the moment she walked through the doors of this madhouse. Her mind was blown by that grin and the bright eyes of her 'savior'. The girl wore a fitting blue water-tribe fighting shirt with a long dark blue jean. She had a blue tribal band around her right bicep.

Which was surprisingly muscular for a girl…

Asami shook her thoughts back to reality. "Thank you." She said still fighting her mind to continue for her quest for Bumi but she just could not tear herself away from this tribal girl's presence.

"Need some help finding a room to crash?" The girl in blue asked her as she referred to Asami's bags. Asami looked at her bag she's been rolling behind her and the one she had swung over her shoulder. "I don't suppose you know where Bumi might be?" She almost sighed again out of hopelessness. "What the King of the castle? He is out with his crew at the Rock Dome." She said and gave her again that irresistible grin. "What do you wanna do with him? You don't look like much the typical rocker chick." She asked Asami.

Asami readjusted her hand on her bag's handle. "Is it that obvious?" She retorted with a chuckle. "Yeah. Pretty much. You look like the red sophisticated duchess of the Fire nation." The girl barked a laugh. "I'm Korra by the way." She gave her hand to Asami. Asami let go of her grip on her handle and dried her hand quickly on her red and grey checkered skirt and took Korra's hand.

"Asami." She shook the strong and yet soft hand, lingering by the touch that ran a spark in her bloodstream. Korra grinned again at Asami. Asami felt like this girl knew something that she didn't. "I know who you are." Korra said to Asami which did surprise the latter. Korra must have seen it on her facial expression. "Bumi is my uncle, he said that you will get the room next to mine on the third floor." The girl stood there waiting for Asami's reply and stealthily looked her up and down.

"Oh thank goodness." Asami released a breath. "Lead the way Korra." Korra smiled again, took one bag from Asami, and lead the way through the crowd. Asami was about to protest and Korra waved her off and walked on. "I looks like you've been dragging these bags for quite a while. Come on Red."

They walked up another case of stairs passing people and trying not to get bumped into. Korra was stealing glances at the 'classic' the girl next to her. Her hair was long and flow as she walked. It was even more enchanting than from afar in her concerts and pictures.

She wore a blood red blouse and a gray pullover sleeveless jacket, a red and gray-checkered mini skirt, fishnet stockings and fancy black flats. Korra looked at the flats again and then rushed her eyes up the long endless legs up past her fine middle small bust and back to her flawless ivory face and bright emerald green eyes. Korra looked up to her again and realized she was taller than she was. 'Damm' The water tribal girl cursed in her head.

"So, what's a beautiful classic Christian icon doing here on Rock Island?" Korra asked the woman next to her. Asami flipped her head in surprise making her hair bounce as she did. Korra bit on her lower lip as she noticed it, then she blushed slightly as her eyes was captivated by those green emeralds. 'Keep it cool, Korra.' She chanted in her head.

"How do you know?" Asami asked stunned. Korra laughed again. "It's not like you're not famous. Come on, Asami Sato heiress to Future Industries, Christian Icon girl from Varrick's movers and classical musician. You're major!" Korra said trying to play it cool however, she slipped up with the last part. "Yeah… but I wouldn't have thought that rockers would know…" Asami said still a little stunned. "I'm more than a metal-head" Korra said and scanned over the hallway. The third floor was less crowded.

She needed to keep herself in control, she didn't want this girl to know that she is her star-crush… Pema, her godmother, made her go to Asami's concert, when Korra heard the way Asami played she was amazed. Nobody knew her little secret. Korra the hardcore rock/martial artist actually like classic violin music. Asami's violin was a large part to Korra's healing.

"I know that now…" Asami said softly. Korra looked up to her again, this girl almost looked sad. Asami saw the look in Korra's eyes and smiled softly. "The latest news now is that I lost my Christian title…" She explained to Korra. "Yeah, the bi thing… I heard, quite a shocker… So how did that girl knew?- if you don't mind me asking." Korra quickly added. Asami chuckled. Korra liked the sound of that.

"It was… she was one of my supposedly friends, Kuvira, it takes two to tangle." Asami said and glanced a look to the shorter girl. "You don't think it's weird do you?" She asked as she saw the blue eyes quickly jumped up to meet her own.

"Uh- no. You could make any girl doubt her own orientation…" Korra groaned inward at her statement. "I meant, it's not weird." She gave the raven haired woman nervous smile and looked to ending of the hall way. Almost there…

There was an odd silence for a moment. Asami readjust her grip on her handle. Korra was nice enough to offer to carry her other bag. "How about you? Are you a straight shot, a curve ball or a double edge sword?" Asami grinned at the girl's blushed cheeks. "Interesting tags." Korra laughed. Asami waited for an answer.

Korra looked up in her eyes and blushed again looking away. 'Gosh, what is woman doing to me, I hardly blush… ever and here I am imitating a tomato.' Again her blue eyes met green ones. Asami raised her eyebrow expectantly. "I guess you say I am bi-curious…?" Korra said making her answered sound like a question. Asami smiled at her knowingly. "How old are you by the way?" Asami asked.

"Can I be honest with you?" Korra asked as she looked at Asami seriously. Asami smiled baffled and nodded her head. "My ID card says I'm turning twenty-two…" She trailed off "But I'm actually turning 19 this Friday." Korra said. Asami looked at her, and laughed. She looked at her again this time her eyes went wide. "You're not joking…" She said as she looked at the younger girl. She did look young enough. Shocked. "How is that possible?"

Korra moved her hand so that is looked like she was telling her a secret for no one to hear even though there wasn't anyone close by. "My dad made a mistake when he registered my birth date..." She whispered to Asami. "But I'm not complaining, I mean I can do anything an adult can." She stuck out her tongue. Asami chuckled again.

Well here is your room Korra took out a key from her jean pocket and unlock the door. "I had to lock it or somebody would have dumped their things in here." Korra explained as she opened the door and gestured for Asami to enter. Asami pulled her bag up to the foot of the bed and turned around to Korra. "Thank you, you can just put the bag on the bed." Asami gestured to the bag Korra was holding. The younger girl did as she was told.

"Well okay, you can settle in and join the party down stairs if you are up for it and uh…" Korra jerked her thumb to the direction where her room was. "My room is just here if you need anything and oh yes… give me your phone." Korra held out her hand to Asami. She gave her phone to the water tribal woman. Korra punched in her number and gave back her phone. "You can call me whenever if you might get lost or anything…" Korra shuffled her feet a bit and then slowly walking backwards. "So uh… see you around Red." She flashed her debonair smile and walked back down the hall.

Asami stood in her room for a moment and stare at the empty space where the younger girl just stood before. She didn't really know how to hang out with this group of people and she was feeling a bit out of sorts. She though if she could hang out with Korra. She quickly ran out and saw Korra a good length away. "Korra!" Asami raised her voice and was please at the quick response she got when the younger girl turned around grinning.

She locked her door "Wait up…" She looked up, when she was done, she saw Korra standing before her just a few steps away. She was surprised that Korra had walked back and so fast.

"I was hoping if you could show me around and maybe I don't know teach me how to 'rock' with the people." Asami asked as she fiddled with her key in her hand. "Sure I'll show you if…" Asami nodded her head. "If?" She asked for the upcoming condition.

"If you would tell me what are you doing here?" Korra played with her eyebrows making the older girl grinning. "You thought I forgot that hey?" Korra said and she stuck out the little tip of her tongue again.

"If you stick that tongue out for me again I'm going to bite it." Asami pointed to the little wet pinkish muscle. Korra quickly slipped back her tongue and pouted. "I'm doing a bit of research for a new mover we're working on." She said while they walked back to the lower level. "Oh and what's it about?" Korra asked always the curious monkey.

"About a girl falling in love with another girl." Asami said plainly. "Oh just like that? There's gotta be more to it. Come on Red…" Korra whined. Asami laughed at Korra's youthfulness... "Okay, so it will be a girl like me falling in love with a girl like…" She looked at Korra and an idea sparked in her head. "A rock star girl." Korra's eyes lid up. "I am a rock star. I play with the Fire Ferrets." She pointed her thumbs to herself.

Asami stopped in her tracks… The Fire Ferrets… that's Mako's band. "I didn't know they had a girl in their group?" Asami asked surprised. "I know of Mako the guitarist and Bolin the drummer and I think they had a guy named Hasook who was the lead vocalist." She said as she recalled the band. She knew years ago. "Yeah, Hasook quitted the team three months before they gotten invited to play for the audition for the Rock God finals, I joined them just in the nick of time. How do you know them?" She asked the taller woman. "I dated Mako five years before we broke up because of his fan girls." She said nonchalantly.

Korra laughed a little harsh at that. "Guess that's something we both have in common." She looked at Asami's confused facial expression. "I caught him in the bathroom with one, we broke up and almost didn't make the spot in the finals, we made up as friends and now we are rocking the world one show after another." Korra lifted her hands with the rock on sign high above her head.

She had long blue bands over her forearms. Asami tugged at it. "Is this part of your rock on attire?" The girl in question seemed to be put on the spot but quickly recovered. "You can almost call it my second skin." Korra replied with her famous grin.

LOK

It was Thursday night and Asami was in the crowd with screaming fans. The Fire Ferrets just walked on stage. She was trying out what Korra recommended, to experience the feel of being the crowd. She enjoyed being around the water tribal girl and Bolin again and even Mako. She learned a lot of how these people are and think, some were pleasant and some weren't.

And did she learn of the many drinking game that excited…

The lights went out and the stage went quiet. Sarah grabbed hold on Asami's arm as she jumped up and down. One of Mako's flings of the week, she is a nice person all in all, a tad too much of a typical fan girl but not that annoying. Korra's voice boomed though the dome. Stunning Asami.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh,"

The stage lights flickered on and off to add effect to her strong voice.

"I miss the misery!"

Ohho ohho ohoo o-o-o

I've been a mess since you stayed,

I've been a wreck since you changed,

Don't let me get in your way,

I miss the lies and the pain,

The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake

I'm telling you.

Asami heard her rehearsing before but standing in this crowd and hearing her again sounded to much more powerful. She would have never guess that sweet voice would do this what she is on the stage.

I miss the bad things,

The way you hate me,

I miss the screaming,

The way that you blame me!

Miss the phone calls,

When it's your fault,

I miss the late nights,

Don't miss you at all!

I like the kick in the face

And the things you do to me!

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you I miss the misery!

I've tried but I just can't take it, I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it rough),

You know that I've had enough,

I dare ya to call my bluff,

Can't take to much of a good thing,

I'm tellin you!

I miss the bad things,

The way you hate me,

I miss the screaming,

The way that you blame me!

Miss the phone calls,

When it's your fault,

I miss the late night,

Don't miss you at ALL!

I like the kick in the face.

And the things you do to me,

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you I miss the misery!

Korra was playing her guitar on fire. The music the band made rocked through the whole dome and made it felt like thunder shaking everything. The vibration shuddering inside everyone's bodies almost overcharging them and making the crowd jumping with the music.

Just know that I'll make you hurt,

(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)

When you tell me you'll make it worse (I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)

I hate that feelin inside

You tell me how hard you'll try

But when we're at our worst

I miss the misery.

I miss the bad things,

The way you hate me,

I miss the screaming,

The way that you blame me!

I miss the rough sex,

Korra tossed her blue chip into the crowd and Asami actually jumped up to catch it!

Leaves me a mess,

I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!

Miss the phone calls,

When it's your fault,

I miss the late night,

Don't miss you at ALL!

I like the kick in the face.

And the things you do to me,

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you I miss the misery!

I don't miss you I miss the misery!

The crowd was jumping and everyone enjoyed the angry song. Asami and Sarah made their move to the back stage to be united with the band. After the concert the bands went back to the mansion to party like rock-stars. This week Asami knew why they used that phrase. These people barely slept at all and would drink non-stop and keep partying for the whole straight week. The last concert will be tomorrow between the last five bands, competing for the Rock God/s title.

Asami was dragged by a drunken Bolin to join the beer pong game. Korra was in the lead and Mako was swaying form side to side. He only gotten two and Korra has one left to go. She closed her eyes and with a smug smile she dunked the ball in his beer cup.

Mako groaned and downed it. The other people around the table cheered and they reset the table. "Who's next against the Avatar!" Korra shouted over the crowd. Bolin push Asami to the opposite side of the Champion. The crowd cheered and whistled for the new opponent.

"You're up Red!" Korra said and she smiled brightly. Asami was never one to let her be bested. She walked up and took the ball out of the beer. She smirked at it. Her two weeks ago would have never had done this. She threw the ball over and dunked it in Korra's cup.

Korra picked it up and downed her beer.

Asami downed and missed.

Asami downed again and hit.

Korra missed, Asami missed.

Asami downed, Korra downed.

Asami downed and missed again.

Asami downed and missed.

Korra missed, Asami missed.

Korra missed and downed.

Asami downed and missed.

Asami couldn't keep her aim anymore but she saw Korra shifting from one leg to the other, her cheeks were red and her eyes drunkenly lidded. She missed again, and to her surprise Korra threw the ball in again. She downed the beer slowly, she placed her hand wide on the table. Her eyes pleaded mercy but her foggy mind refused to give up.

Again she missed and had to down.

The next by luck she got one of Korra's and she downed it. Korra was now pointing to the remanding cups and her finger swayed on and off target. She hit and Asami had to down. Asami threw the ball and hopped before Korra's cup and then… in.

Korra hung her head as she laughed and downed it. She closed her eye holding the ball up. Aiming at Asami's last cup… and she dunked it. Asami let out a defeated cry and downed her losing cup. Korra was crowned the Dunking Queen. "You almost had me there Red…" Korra said with a hiccup. Asami lightly patted her on her cheek and flung her arm over the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Take me to my room please, I fear I might end up next to my ex there on the couch." Asami pointed to a passed out drooling Mako. Korra laughed and hooked her arm around Asami's waist. They had more than enough shooters before the game, Korra was surprised Asami could still function as she did.

They giggled all the way down to the rooms. When they arrived at Asami's door they stumbled into the wall next to the door. Asami laughed as she rested her head against the wall and tried to steady Korra by her shoulders. Korra had one hand on Asami's waist and the other against the wall just like she hit it.

Korra's face was against Asami's stomach as her drunken movement pushed her. She pushed herself back up and gave Asami a bit of her personal space back. Those clouded green eyes looked right through her. Asami giggled and nuzzled her nose against Korra's.

The younger woman blushed deeply. Asami moved her head back and gently sqeezed Korra's cheek. "You are just too adorable." And she rested against the cool wall behind her. Korra got on her toes and leaned in with an inexperienced sloppy kiss on Asami's lips.

The older woman raised up her hands to cup the tanned girl's face to deepen the kiss. They broke away for a breathing moment. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Korra said timid blushing a deeper shade of red.

Asami took out her bedroom key out of her pocket and Korra back up a bit. As Asami opened the door and walked through, she turned around and looked at the uncertain Korra. There was moment… And Asami indicated with her head for Korra to enter. The shorter girl slowly walked in and Asami closed the door behind her and locked it.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Asami walked over to Korra placing a soft peck on her lips and left just enough space between them so they could look in each other's eyes. Korra closed the distance between their lips. She felt the fullness in Asami's red lips and could taste the beer on it still.

This was something entirely new to Korra but somehow everything felt perfect like they were meant for each other, like her spirit knows Asami's and knew just what to do.

Asami's arms moved around her neck and pulled them closer. Her tongue was running over Korra's lips and she slowly parted them for her. Asami's cool tongue was now playing with hers. She could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach it wasn't until she fell on the bed that she realized that Asami was leading her backwards.

She moved herself over the bed as Asami crawled up back on top of her. Korra pulled Asami tightly to her own body. Welcoming the heated kiss. Korra creased Asami's long black hair and then let her hand run over her back. Asami's thumbs were moving between them searching for the hem of Korra's tribal shirt.

She pulled the shirt over her head breaking the kiss. Asami's forest green eyes lock in Korra's blue ones. Korra bit her lower lip as she was busy to undo Asami's buttoned blouse.

Asami ran her fingers over Korra's fascinating hard abs and saw the electricity she pushed through the shorter woman beneath her if her fingers passed by the v line. She pressed a kiss on Korra's little nose. And she rested her forehead against hers.

"I don't want our first time to be when were drunk." Asami slurred Korra smiled shyly and nodded her head. Asami giggled again and then laid next to Korra. She looked over to her and their eyes locked. Korra rolled on her shoulder facing Asami. Asami winked at her and was rewarded with another blush. She laid out her left arm so Korra could cuddle in.

Asami kissed the top of Korra's head and closed her eyes. Somewhere in the night they climbed under the covers and fell asleep together.

End of the first chapter.

So I was thinking of keeping this story a T rated but knowing myself… it will end up a hard M. So drop me a review let me know if this is something to continue. R&R people.

CWolff out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yay, I got a few reviews! Love it when it happens. Okay so there is this band halestorm that I love, lead singer Lzzy Hale. So I am using her songs for inspiration for Korra and than Lindsey Stirling's music for Asami. Although I would actually picture Lzzy who Asami would fit better.

I don't own anything, I am just a writer. Still I recommend for you guys to listen a bit to their music so you can get half a taste of the music.

Chapter 2: Happy birthday Rockstar

Asami found half of herself over Korra. She felt an arm from under one side to where the fingers of the hand brushed over the side of her stomach. She notice that she was cuddling with the shorter girl. She glanced up to the tribal woman's sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly agape. She seemed so peaceful and dare she say it again… adorable.

Asami shifted up so she could slightly sit up on her elbow as she studied the passion-filled rockstar. She softly touch her cute little nose. Korra made a soft snore and with her free arm she brushed her nose. Asami was stiff begging she didn't wake her up yet. She still wanted to play a little. To the heiress' surprise Korra's other arm softly pulled Asami closer and she was sleeping again.

Asami softly breathed out again and let her eyes wander over her bedmate. The shorter girl was extremely well toned, and it made her blush slightly. Her breast were a size bigger than her own and seemed so firm. And then the stomach muscles she remembered the feeling of them last night. Korra had a 8-pack. _'How is that even possible'_ Asami stared. It looked hard and set in stone and yet by some miracle still a little feminine.

The blanket cover the hint of her 'V' line. Asami's eyes fell on Korra's free arm. Her forearm was still covered by her blue 'second skin' as she would refer to, up to just underneath her elbow. Then her strong sculpted upper arm. Her natural tan body seemed to almost glow in the morning rays. Asami trailed her hand softly over her stomach and she watched as the girl was waking up.

Korra could feel the slow electricity running up her body from her core. She opened her eyes sleepily and was met with piercing green eyes. The memories of the previous night ran through her mind and a sheepish grin grew on her face. "hmm, hello Red." She said with a raspy voice. "What is the time?" She asked the raven haired woman before she could greet her. "It's already 8…" Asami smiled sweetly.

Korra's eyes grew wide before she groaned again. She pulled her out from Asami and rolled on her stomach, she cuddled with the pillow as she buried her face deep into it. Asami admired the back muscles on the tribal girl's back and also couldn't ignore the blue tribal spirit tattoo.

Asami traced the lines and earned a pleasing moan from the rocker. "What's the meaning of this Tattoo?" Asami's velvety voice asked. "Rava…" Korra mumbled into her pillow. Ready to fall back into sleep. Asami nodded and let her nails make contact with the tanned skin. She was rewarded by another pleasure moan. "Argh, you are making it very hard for my record of saying mornings are evil…" Korra groaned in the pillow. Asami smiled proudly at herself. "Morning's aren't evil." She said softly still lightly scratching her back.

"For me… they are."

Asami hover with her body over the shorter one, she nibbled on Korra's earlobe and the latter squirmed a bit and growled again into the pillows, trying to silence a giggle. This didn't slipped Asami's attention and she climb over Korra straddling her from the back.

Korra could feel trouble coming and she pulled her arms tight together so Asami can't tickle her but she only feel the light trailing of nails over her back. She couldn't help herself and relaxed into this wonderful sensation. Asami was a well trained predator. She was waiting for Korra to let down her defenses just so she can pounce when Korra will least expect it.

Korra stretched her arms back up under pillow breathing out. Asami pushed softly up Korra's back and let her mouth rest right next to her ear. Korra could feel Asami's hot breath tickle her ear and smell the scent of beer, slightly trough the pillow. "Hey…" Asami whispered into Korra's ear making her shiver.

"Happy birthday." And Asami pulled her nails slowly back down receiving another moan, that's when Asami saw her perfect gap and tickled the girl beneath her. "Oh Spirits!" Korra screamed and tried to escape this tickle torture. She was laughing and squirming. Asami like how Korra was giggling she couldn't help the smile spreading over her face and also giggled.

"Oh, no, As-A. Stop. Asami-" Korra pleaded as she tried to breathe and stop laughing. Finally she could turn herself around… big mistake… Asami bend down and blow with her mouth against her sensitive stomach. Korra squealed and she grabbed Asami's shoulder and flip the older woman over. Korra attacked her tickle spot under her armpits but Asami laid there with a smug grin on her face and raised one brow up at the younger girl.

Korra's face went blank with horror. "You're not ticklish, aren't you?" Korra asked scared. Asami bit her lower lip grinning at Korra's reaction and shook her head in a negative. "Shit." Korra said and she jumped up before Asami's assaulting fingers could find all the sensitive spots. Asami jumped up and chased after her.

Korra ran to the door and twisted the knob and found it was locked. A nervous giggle escaped her and she closed her vulnerable part and pressed herself up against the door and turned her face to look over at Asami. The raven haired woman walked up to her with a wicket smile making Korra blush but she didn't move her eyes from Asami.

Asami lightly scratched her back slowly making Korra shiver. "Aren't you supposed to be the good girl? And not be so evil…" Korra whispered with a raspy voice trying to keep her defensive pose. "Good girls are just bad girls who never got caught." Asami said and let her teeth brush over her ear.

Korra hummed and tried to cover her blushing face with her shoulder. "Okay I'll stop." Asami said. Korra looked up searching for any deceit. None. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, still blushing. "You're so cute when you blush." Asami said and tipped Korra's little nose with her index finger.

Korra waved her hand away trying to look mad but she failed miserably. Asami turned around and opened her drawer and pulled out a present, wrapped in blue wrapping. "Here you go, happy birthday rock-star." And she gave her a kiss on the cheek making the tanned girl blush deeper. "You really didn't had to… Thanks." Korra said and she tore off the wrapping.

She opened up the stale box and inside was a guitar chip with the title "Avatar Korra" engraved on it with blue 'second skin' sleeves covered in white tribal markings. There was something else in the bottom of the box. Korra held it up and it was tickets. And not just any tickets.

VIP tickets to the entire MMA upcoming season! Korra's eyes went to the size of dinner plates. "Oh my Spirits! These are-. How'd you-? Wha-. This is awesome!" She hugged Asami so tight that the taller woman was finding it hard to breathe. "Air, Air…" Asami pleaded. Korra released her and apologized sheepishly and landed a kiss on her lips.

She pulled back again with a growing blush.

LOK

Today was the last day of the Rock God competition. The five bands were playing their hearts out from 3 till 10 that night. They had a few breaks in between and everyone enjoyed it. All of them played some of the famous songs and some of their own.

Asami was passing though the crowd as she was working her way to back stage to be there when Korra would be playing until she came across a certain couple. Zhu Li and Varrick. Asami took a double take. She wanted to greet them but was just so stunned. "Asami!" Zhu Li shouted extremely happily and out of her normal character. The lawyer grabbed the taller woman into a tight hug and released her again.

"How's the research going?" Varrick asked. The current band started to play their last song and Asami jumped at Zhu Li screaming and started to head bang to the beat. Asami's mouth dropped when she wanted to answer and just stare. "She loves rock!" Varrick explain and brought Asami back to reality. She slowly nodded her head at his explanation and tore her eyes away back to Varrick, still phased by this side of the lawyer.

"Uh-…" Asami couldn't remember the question and Varrick noticed it. "So, how's the research going? Found anyone you can shoot a mover with?" He asked her again screaming over the crowed. "Yes, I did!" She shouted back. "Awesome!" Zhu Li shouted and screamed again at one of the singers busting a move.

"Great, who?" Varrick shouted again. "A girl, she is the lead vocalist of the Fire Ferrets." She shouted back. The music was far too loud and it didn't reach her manager. "Fire Ferrets' what?" He shouted back. "Lead singer!"

The band stop playing and the final band walked up with the final song. Asami turned around and saw Korra wearing her new skins, smiling brightly at the crowd. Korra scanned over the crowd and found Asami. Their eyes met and Korra winked at her. The shy girl from this morning is long gone forgotten with the confident Korra on the stage. It made Asami's stomach flutter as only she could make this girl blush and come undone… the latter was more a fantasying idea.

The band started playing and crowd was jumping to the beat.

(Freak like me)

I'm on the train that's pulling the sick and twisted

Makin the most the of the ride before we get arrested,

We're all wasted,

And we're not going home tonight…

Covered in black we lack the social graces,

Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,

The can't tame us,

So if you're one like us, get on the bus.

If you're a freak like me!

Wave your flag!

If you're a freak like me,

Get off your ass!

It's our time now,

To let it all hang out

So shout if you're a freak like me,

You were born to burn,

This is no disease you don't need a cure!

If you're a freak like me!

If you're a freak like me!

We're underground but we will nit surrender,

We're gonna give them something to remember,

Yeah,

So write your name in gasoline,

And set that shit on fire

If you're a freak like me!

Wave your flag!

If you're a freak like me,

Get off your ass!

It's our time now,

To let it all hang out

So shout if you're like me,

Don't apologize,

they can't hold you down,

you were born to rise!

It's our time now to come out!

If you're a freak like me

If you're a freak like me

If you're a freak like me?

If you're a freak, like, ME!

If you're a freak like me,

Wave your flag!

If you're a freak like me,

Get off your ass!

It's our time now,

To let it all hang out

So shout if you're like me,

Don't apologize,

they can't hold you down,

you were born to rise!

It's our time now to come out! If you're a freak like me

If you're a freak like me

If you're a freak like me?

If you're a freak, like, ME!

Asami stared at Korra wide eyed, Zhu Li picked up the lyrics and shouted along at the top of her lungs, Varrick took off his shirt and waved his 'flag'. Korra pointed her finger to Asami and made a come here motion. Asami was shell shocked. Varrick and Zhu Li and other people picked the raven haired woman up and carried her to the stage. Korra gabbed her hand and held her up.

Asami was flustered and blushing when she noticed how close she was to Korra, the rock-star grinned at her and pulled her closer for a kiss. The crowd roared in approval! A smile grew on Varrick face. This will be even better for the ratings and his eyes were seeing Yuan's.

Ending of chapter 2!

Drop me a review and let me know! R&R. More review quicker writing. Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: So after work I looked at my laptop… should I or should I not write a chapter… no idea's popped into my head so I left my laptop there, then when I was in the tub I had an idea! Shit, how these stories just jump in your mind without warning.

And now I am rambling and rambling and Korra is going to punch me if I don't get on with the story.

I don't own anything, if I did you would know it by the way the real stories just have that extra fluff and hint of perverted-ness.

Asami: *clears her throat*

Me: Okay a lot of perverted-ness

Korra: *snickering*

Chapter 3: Why the nick-name, Avatar?

Asami offered the Fire Ferrets "Rock Gods band" a flight back home in her private jet and off course they accepted.

Asami looked on her phone at the definition of the name Avatar;

a manifestation of a deity or released soul in bodily form on earth; an incarnate dive teacher.

an icon or figure representing a particular person in a computer game, internet forum, etc.

She looked up at Korra who sat opposite of her, who is just staring out the window. Bolin and Mako were playing a drinking card game and on their way to getting really drunk again… Asami rolled her eyes at them and then refocused her eyes on Korra.

Feeling eyes one her the tribal girl looked back at the raven haired beauty, she raised her eyes asking the silent question 'what'. Asami smiled. "Why the nick-name, Avatar?" She asked softly. Korra straighten herself a bit and quickly tried to hide the flash of pain. "Because she was the youngest person known to history to master mix m-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw the death-threatening look in Korra's cold blue eyes. He swallowed hard. "m-musical instruments…." He covered up with an awkward smile. Korra tilted her head yo the side looking at him with an expression of, as-if-she-is-going-to-take-that-cover-up.

She pinched the bridge of the nose with her fingers tips and closed her eyes in frustration. Asami would find out one way or another, however she wanted to say it. The heiress just waited patiently with concern.

After last night's kiss on the stage, Korra asked her out and she couldn't smile any brighter and said yes. They might not know each other that well yet but she had a feeling that they were made for each other.

Korra sighed and left her nose bridge brushing of the pain she felt inside of herself and looked at Asami with small smile. "Well that too," she pointed to Mako's statement. "In the South Pole we didn't have much to do that is when the Avatar Aang and his wife Katara retired there. Aang was a famous mix martial arts master, he taught some of them of the different forms of martial arts, and that is how it was born in the South Pole.

He passed away on the day I was born, coincidence? Anyway my birth was kept a secret, another story to be told later, so when I turned 8(5)" Korra showed her real age to Asami with her hand so subtle she almost didn't see it. "I went to the ring without my parents permission and secretly learn everything they did and then at home played the instruments my parents gave me. Two years later they had a voluntary junior MMA day, and I showed up and kick everyone's ass.

And then Katara told my parents that they would be honored if I join the south pole MMA academy. I got the nick-name there because I gained master rank in Wŭxíng studies and the Five animals by the age of 16. The managers of the professional MMA fighters were very impressed and many tried to get me to sign a contract that when I finish school I could join."

Korra was feeling very uncomfortable at the gawking faces staring at her. "How did you get here playing rock with us?" Bolin asked her like a fanboy. Korra gave him an awkward smile. "My mom was a musician and she wanted me to take a career in that rather fighting which my father wanted me to do. I'm very lucky to be blessed to be able to learn to play any instrument with ease and excel in them as well. I chose music just not the type my mother wanted." She ended with a cheeky grin.

Asami studied Korra's face a little longer and could feel there was something missing to the story. Korra saw the frown and knew Asami was on to it. "But why ask me? Everything of me you can almost find on Google, miss Asami Sato, the violin Angel." Korra said with a smug smile as she looked at her waiting for the reaction on _her_ nick-name.

The raven haired girl made a teasing face. "I want to hear it personally from you, the media don't know everything and they love making a story juicer." Asami said with a sarcastic smirk as she remembered how they blew up her bisexuality story out of proportion. "Gah, yeah, you would know." Korra laughed.

Bolin took his losing shot and fell into the seat next to Korra and swung his arm over her shoulder. "You know what I'm gonna do with my money…" He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to use it as a boost for my acting career! Soon you'll see me in one of the best movers of all time! Bolin King" He finished with his hands spread out for the invisible title. This reminded Asami of the reason she came here.

"You don't have to that Bo, I was meaning to ask you guys if you would like to play in an upcoming mover, Varrick asked me to do a bit of recon on a rock band I am willing to work with, what do you say?" She asked as she watched the stars dancing in his eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh" He squealed and hugged Mako. "What do you say big brother? Please…" He pleaded with the biggest green eyes he could manage adding a pout. Mako rolled his eyes. "Well, let me see, extra money, more publicity… what do you say Korra? Willing to be stuck with us a little longer?" He asked her with a big smile.

"Oh hell yeah, there is no way I'm letting anyone play my role in Asami's mover." She said with pride as she crossed her arms over her puffed up chest and winked at her girlfriend.

Asami laughed warmheartedly at the comment. "Good to know." And she blew a kiss to Korra. Korra slightly blushed and averted her eyes again out the window. Bolin gasped and everyone look at him in shock. "How do you do that?" He asked a stunned Asami. She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Do what?" she asked taken aback. Bolin walked up to Korra and pointed a finger to her faint blush. "This" he said and Korra pushed his hand away from her face. "You made Korra blush! Korra! Blush!" "I am not blushing" She defended. "It's just warm in this stuffy plane." She said and tried to calm her face.

"No you are blushing, the hardcore Avatar is blushing!" Bolin said and squeezed her cheeks. Mako slightly stumbled to his band members. "Wait let me see." And tried to look at Korra's cheeks. Korra placed an annoyed look on her face and just glared at them. Both the boys' faces fell when the faint blush was long gone.

Asami had to bite the lower lip not to laugh at the scene that just happened in front of her. She stood up and sat down next to her girlfriend and the boys sat on the opposite side. "So what was that all about?" Asami asked them.

"Korra's got a heart of ice, even when we were dating, she hardly showed any 'PDA' and never did the things girls would normally do when they were dating me." Mako said with pride in his voice knowing most girls go crazy for him.

"Oh like what? Give myself up for you and faint every time you give that signature wink of yours?" Korra almost barked at him. "Yeah, Korra isn't much someone for gushy and fluffy relationships. She did however surprise us all when she kissed you on stage." Bolin said. "So you never seen Korra blush?" Asami asked with a hint of a teasing tone. Both the guys shook their heads in a negative. Korra could feel that something is going happen against her favor.

"That's strange. I've seen her blush many times." Asami said smugly as a plan formed in her head. "It's very easy." She laid her hand on Korra's upper thigh on her grey jean and the other on her sleeveless shoulder. Korra's eyes went wide as she could feel Asami's mouth getting closer to her ear. Korra gritted on her teeth not to blush, giggle, or give Asami the reaction she was trying to get out of the tribal girl.

Asami grinned at her girlfriend's stubbornness. "Wanna try something 'exciting' in the bathroom?" she softly whispered in her ear so the boys won't hear. Korra's face went beetroot red, the boys laughed and Bolin took a picture. When Korra saw the flash she jumped up and wanted to get his phone to delete the evidence.

Mako stopped her, and they both wrestled on the ground. Asami giggled at them, Korra placed her one hand over Mako's face and pushing herself up to snatch Bolin's phone. The shock in her face was priceless. The photo was viral on twitter. There was a buzz in Asami's skirt pocket and she looked on her phone. She smiled at the screen and turned it to Korra.

It was her red blushing face with a grinning Asami by her ear and the title: Rockstar falling for the Angel. Korra groaned and hanged her head in her hands. She stared at Mako's smug face that was still beneath her and he stuck out his tongue. Korra grabbed his tongue between her fingers and pulled, and twist it before releasing it again.

"I'm going to get all of you." Korra pointed her fingers to them and fixed her eyes on Asami. "And you!" She grabbed Asami's arm and pulled her to the other compartment of the plane away from the brothers. "Good luck" The brothers shouted to Asami.

Once the door was closed Asami was pressed up against it. "You like teasing me don't you?" Korra asked Asami with lusty voice and the latter couldn't help but be turned on by the tone in Korra's voice. Asami nodded her head and she bit her tongue. Korra locked her full warm lips against Asami's red ones.

Her hands traveled down and lifting Asami's long legs up so they would lock around her waist. And Korra pushed her more against the door. Asami's fingers played with the dark brown hair and removing the hair band and clips in front. She massaged her head with her fingers in her hair.

Korra moaned at the sensation and she pushed with her lower body Asami harder against the door and now went to work with her skilled hands and fingers pulling Asami's pink blouse over her head.

Her heated kisses traveled form the red lips along her jaw up to her ear. Korra dragged her teeth over and then traveled to the point where the neck and shoulder met. She placed a kiss there and lifted Asami a little higher up with her arms and let her lips brush over Asami's collarbone.

Asami released a heavy breath and a moan. Korra knew this was a spot to file. She placed a full kiss on the spot and definitely leaving a hickey for everyone to see. Asami gasped and her hands squeezed Korra's strong shoulders. The sheer intensity of the bite/kiss bolted electricity through her whole body almost stunning her logical mind.

Korra held on to the full bottom of the Angel and she moved them over to the bed/couch of the plane. She laid her down and pulled the skirt down with her lacy underwear, Korra grinned with delight when she saw the trimmed public hair. Asami blushed and slowly pulled her legs together. She wasn't planning on this, or she would have waxed or shaved at least. "I like it natural…" Korra said and she pulled the legs apart and placed herself, still fully clothed, between them.

Asami tugged on the Fire Ferrets t-shirt Korra was wearing and pulled it off and immediately unclasp the bra. Korra laughed in Asami's mouth and twisted her tongue against the taller woman's.

Korra's fingers creased along Asami's ivory sides, feeling every curve and how her goosebumps form under her tanned fingers. Asami might not have many tickle places but she was sure sensitive to soft creases and Korra made sure to note it all. She was going to see this woman come undone.

Asami nibble on Korra's strong pulse, making her shiver and moan. _'Oh sprits, she might just beat me to it.'_ Korra said to herself. Korra let her lips trail down to Asami's collar bone but did leave a few love bites along the way.

Asami felt over the back muscles admiring every flex and strength of them. She arched her back as she felt Korra's fingers softly dancing over her flat stomach down to her womanhood. She released a shaky breath as those fingers moved up to her breasts. Korra covered the small but full B cups in her hands, massaged them, and was rewarded by another deep moan.

At the same time she softly pinched the one nipple and covered the other with her mouth. Korra grinned how Asami gasped for air and she pulled fists full of her own long black hair.

She sucked and flicked her tongue over the nipple and switched the two for equal treatment. Korra let her fingers ran down the soft ivory skin and the firm toned stomach and over the wet wet core, much to Asami's dismay Korra's hand started over again from behind her knee.

Asami's muscles twisted and she knew she given away one her tickle spots, Korra's hand slide up feeling the toned muscle of Asami's thighs and she took a firm grip of her buttocks, and than dragged soft red lines down her leg again.

Korra moved back up to kiss the cherry lips with her own. Her tongue ran over every part inside Asami's mouth and played with her tongue. She was dominating the kiss and then cupped the wet pleading core. Asami sighed at the contact she was anticipating.

Fingers landed on the tanned back and was dragging up and down threatening to tear the skin. Korra wanted those nails running over her back harder. She circled over the sensitive area making Asami shiver. She rubbed on the clitoris with her thumb and teased the vaginal opening with her middle finger.

Asami's breathing was becoming irregular, her heavy lidded green eyes was pleading with desire and admiration. The green eyes told a story in one look, one second.

Korra could see that there was hurt in her life, she could see that she was now giving herself up for her, she could see more emotions than just lust and desire. She saw something that she couldn't place yet. Asami smiled and cupped her face and reunited their lips again.

Korra melted into the kiss and then slowly slid her finger inside the folds. Nails were digging into her shoulders. She moved out and in again slowly and slightly curling her fingers before repeating the movements.

Korra left the swollen lips and kissed along her collarbone till the sensitive spot. "Faster." Asami breathed her request she wasn't sure Korra heard. Korra kissed down to the wet core and surprised Asami with a kiss down under…

She flicked her tongue over the swollen bud and softly sucked on it, still moving her one finger in and out, she added another. Asami was moaning inside her mouth trying hard not to make too much noise. She was making fists in Korra's hair. She was getting very close.

Korra moved back up and let Asami taste herself, making her blush. She was drawing blood over Korra's back making her moan into Asami's mouth.

Korra's fingers were moving faster and faster building the climax. She could feel Asami's moaning vibrating from her chest in her mouth, tickling Korra's dominating tongue. Nails locked on a spot as the rest of the body tensed up and then softened again. Korra felt the juices run over fingers and partly into her palm, she let Asami ride out her full orgasm till the end.

Knock, knock, knock…

"…."

The girls looked at each other and back at the door.

"Uhm, Korra, Asami…" It was Bolin, his voice sounded unsure. "Yeah Bo?" Korra asked from her position above Asami. "Uh… we landed…." Korra faced Asami who was giggling tiredly. "Oh my…" "Okay we'll be out just now…" Korra said to the drummer.

LOK

The group walked in the airport trying in vain to avoid the reporters and fans of all sorts. Korra was feeling bad for all the marks she left on Asami's neck, luckily her long black hair hid most of them. However, the ones high on her collarbone were well visible. Once they were all in the limo, there was an awkward silence between them. Asami tried to keep in her laughter grinning at the rock band.

They all knew Asami's title and how she lost her targeted fans and they all knew too well that the photo's that was taken with the rock band was something that will reach the news by tonight. And not to mention the love bites their wild ravenous lead singer left in very visible places. Korra was fumbling with her blue skin trying to think of something. The guys were grinning as well.

Korra realized they were looking her and she flashed them a shy smile. "So…" Korra said softly begging for sound in the silence she knew she was blushing and couldn't tear her eyes away from the marks on Asami's neck.

"I guess you marked me well…" Asami joked and kissed the singer on the cheek. "Yeah, she sure made it clear…Hahaha" Bolin laughed out load. "Well this is weird. My exes are dating each other…" Mako said and everyone laughed at that.

The driver dropped the brothers off and was on his way to Korra's apartment. "Hey…" Asami softly said taking Korra's hand in her own. "Don't worry about what the press might say tomorrow, I don't care. You make me happy." Korra smiled thankful at those beautiful green eyes. "Do you maybe want to stay over at my place?" She asked softly.

LOK

Asami dried her hair as she walked around in the apartment, taking in the vibe. Korra was now in the shower giving Asami the time and look around.

The apartment was furnished with dark sofa's and a dark wooden table, a small white kitchen and then with a open plan living room sharing space with the dining room. There was a bedroom and then a jamming room which is bigger than her bedroom.

Asami couldn't help but notice a big pet bed and a few dog toys laying around. Asami walked to the TV case and saw a few photo frames. There was a picture of Korra with her guitar and an unbelievable large white dog in a studio.

A picture of Korra laughing as she had a young teenage girl on her back, another older teenage girl standing next to her and pulling her face away from a toddler boy's dirty hands and another boy close to the age of 12 posing with moose ears.

All the kids had a lighter skin tone from Korra's tanned skin, they all were in casual clothes. One big happy family.

Another picture of the band, Bolin had Korra in his arms bridal style who was sticking her tongue out for the camera and Mako had Pabu curled around his neck and stretched his one arm over to make bunny ears behind Bolin and the dog laying on her back before Bolin's feet..

The two last pictures on top of the TV case, one of was Korra kneeling and patting the dog in front of a couple who could be her parents. Korra's father was a large attractive man and she had a beautiful mother who was on the shorter side and she had her hand on Korra's ruffled hair. The family was wearing tradition water tribe clothes.

The other was again a picture with the kids but was more formal with probably their parents and then again the dog. Korra is always natural and always wore her ' _skins_ '. Not that Korra needed make up. _'Guess she really does like it natural.'_ The moment the thought crossed her mind Asami couldn't help but blush at the previous events.

Korra snaked her arms around Asami's waist. She jumped a little and then relaxed into the embrace. "That's my godfather, Tenzin and Pema, with their kids, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan and my dog Naga." Korra said as nodded to the last picture Asami looked at. "And that's my parents, Senna and Tonraq and Naga.

Me and the band at the studio, me and the kids when Rohan had his forth birthday, and me and my girl, Naga. "Where is your 'girl'?" Asami asked as she turned her head to look at Korra. "She is staying over for the week at Tenzin's. I am going to pick her up tomorrow when I go visit them for lunch. Hey you should come you would make Pema's year!" Korra said with much excitement.

"If they are okay with it…" Asami said with a small smile. "Great! I'll call them now." Korra let go off Asami much to the taller girl's dismay. After a while, Korra came back with a big smile on her face. "They would love to have you there." Korra said kissing Asami's cheek

End of chapter 3

I love your reviews, thank you Alex Kacr I was going for the fluffy feeling.

Nombalss, I have more here for you and then guest, I am updating are you reading? Lol okay to be honest people. I was thinking just a oneshot and then….. Cwolff hits the juices and just runs with a story. Pardon the grammar mistakes, English is my second language.

So what did you think? I already have a good idea for the next chapter! But it might be a little of a downer… warned ya! Rate and Review my lovies!

Cwolff out!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Reviews! *crying*

Inner me: That is pathetic pull yourself together woman!

Me: Right, gotcha. So I hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter. Now for the feels

Korra: I hate these mushy stuff.

Asami: I don't it's part of what shaped you…

Chapter 4: A broken spirit is the worst…

Asami blinked at slightly lit room. Korra's thick dark curtains was trying it's best to brake through. Asami stretched out her arms and covered her mouth as she yawned.

She had a smile on her lips as she remembered the previous night. They didn't get really physical but they talked about silly things like ice cream and French fries. She looked next to her where the tribal woman was sprawled over the whole bed and again an arm around Asami's waist.

Her mouth agape and saw a little drool over the pillow, her medium chocolate hair in a mess with a strand of hair tickling her nose and another strand in her mouth.

Korra sure does toss around a lot, Asami at some point think that she had a nightmare, luckily somewhere in her nightmare she calmed down and mentioned her name. Asami was flatter by that.

Korra laid there with the lower part of the blanket tangled between her legs, She was in her navy blue pajamas shorts and her light blue t-shirt was only covering half of her upper body.

Just too adorable for words. Asami softly slipped out of the grasp of the tanned arm and she slowly opened the curtains and opened a few windows. Korra made a soft snore as tossed over the bed again. Asami saw her tanned hand feeling over the bed looking for something.

She burst out laughing when Korra panicky popped her head up looking for her. Korra flashed her a sheepish smile. "Hey." She said to the heiress and fixed her shirt. "Morning cutie." Asami smiled. Korra looked out the window and then to the clock. "7:30, see you in a bit." She said hugged a pillow and stuffed her face in the pillow.

"Ahw come on, you really going to sleep till 11 again?" Asami whined. Korra could feel a dent forming in the mattress next to her. She only grunted a reply. Asami had formed an idea in her head, she loved feeling Korra's muscles and maybe she could do just that, while Korra would lay there.

Asami jumped up and walked into the bathroom, she remembered seeing some body lotion she used after she finished showering. She returned into the room and find Korra still on the bed hugging the pillow.

"Take off your shirt." Asami said with excitement. "Wha-" Korra propped her up looking confused at her girlfriend. Asami couldn't help but laugh. "I am going to give you a massage silly." Asami said. Korra blinked her sleepy eyes now and stared at the woman who made her way to bed and put some lotion into her hand.

Korra slowly pulled her shirt over her head and lay down back again and she heard Asami gasp making the tribal woman grin. Asami didn't expect this, she couldn't believe she missed it this morning but then again is was fairly dark in the room.

Korra had red streaks all over her back by Asami's handiwork when she lost control in the plane. She straddled Korra from behind as she seated herself on the firm buttocks. She was stunned to silence as traced the red lines.

She rubbed in the lotion mumbling a few sorry's every time her hands ran over the new marks. Korra reassured her. Asami started to pay more attention on the tattooed back. The blue Rava tattoo cover the entire back and she could see lines going past the hem of her shorts probably to mark her buttocks as well.

Asami noticed something else as she rubbed along Korra's back. There was a long scar from the top to the bottom as the tattoo covered it. It tugged at the violinist's heart at the painful scar.

Korra laid there stiff when she felt Asami's fingers tracing her scar. "Why did you decide on such a large tattoo?" Asami asked softly as if scared to intrude. Korra let out a deep breath.

"…"

There was a moment of silence, Asami didn't push, she just waited and then started to massage the muscles. "To cover up that big _riff_ you were tracing…" Korra softly said wide-awake now. Asami nodded her head. She softly huffed when she wanted to ask more but kept quiet. Korra sighed in relieve that she didn't asked the obvious question.

They had breakfast and Asami spotted Korra's 'Asami Angel' collection much to the shorter girls' dismay. Korra had every album and every DVD and mover that she featured in and she sure teased Korra about it. "Hey, I have other collections too you know. I like all sorts of music." Korra defended.

Asami nodded to it, she did have a rock collection and many others but the fact that Asami's had a special ' _hidden_ ' section just made it clear that the rocker did have a fan-crush on her and Asami just find it so much more adorable.

Korra opened the van door for Asami and she smiled brightly at the chivalry Korra made a slight cough as she tried to break her blush. It was a big Volkswagen van. Asami looked inside the van and saw inside it was custom made. There was a triple row seats on the left side of the van and then a heap of a hairy-worn-out blue blanket on the opposite side.

Korra hopped in and slammed the door, she glanced to where Asami's eyes were. "Yeah, Naga is a big girl, had to do this so she could also join the band…" Korra chuckled and start up her van.

The radio started up,

"I let it fall, my heart," Korra's eyes went wide as she realized the CD was a mix of ALL Asami's songs including the covers she did of other's songs also added with some other artists. Asami's eyes twinkled and she couldn't help the grin over her face as she recognized her own voice playing in Korra's van.

"and as it fell you rose to claim it…" Korra moved her hand to change but was stopped when Asami spoke. "What you don't like it?" She asked mocked with a sad voice and expression to match. Korra gaped at her flapping her mouth open and close.

"It was dark and I was over"

Asami laughed and singed along with her own voice.

"Until you kissed my lips and you saved me" Asami sang as she moved closer to Korra's flustered face and she placed a kiss on the others lips.

The ride to Tenzin's island wasn't long, they did had to travel with the ferry to get to the Air Temple Island. They rode over broad docks to the front of the big house. "What's up the Aang's and there islands I'll never know…" Korra chuckled and Asami nodded her head in agreement.

Once they walked through the doors two boys ran up to Korra and jump on her making her hit the ground as they tackled her down. Korra laughed and they got off her. The older boy Meelo moved his attention to Asami. "Hello, what can I call you besides beautiful?" He asked as he took Asami's hand and kissed it. The younger boy just shyly waved at her.

"Aren't you charming, you must be Meelo, call me Asami." Asami then looked at the interaction between the two girls standing next to Korra who was now propped up on her elbows. She raised her hands so the younger girls could help her up, they looked at the hands and then glanced at each other, Korra's eyes went wide when she figured what would happen next and the girls pushed Korra's back to the ground again and tickled her.

"Oh spirits, no! Please, 'Sami! Help me." Korra pleaded through her laughter now on her stomach as she grabbed hold on her girlfriend's calve. Asami pulled her face trying to keep from bursting out.

"Girls!" An older woman's soft but stern voice commanded and Korra was released from their assault. She was breathing heavy now. "Thanks Pema I now I can always count on you, unlike some people." Korra glared at the raven haired woman next to her. She stood up and straightened her blue tribal shirt.

Korra took two steps when she was tackled to the floor again by a large white blur. This made Asami jump and she let out a quick scream. A REALLY large white dog was now over Korra and licking her face. She looked like a bear! Asami was brought out of her stunned moment when she heard Korra struggling against Naga.

"Uhg, Okay girl, yes I missed you too. Stop. Please. Naga!" The white dog gave her one last lick and then happily moved to sniff at Asami and then chased after one of the boys.

Korra laid on the ground as she wiped most of the drool of her face with her skins. Asami smiled at her, their eyes lock. "Aren't you going to get up?" Asami asked with a chuckle. "Why?" Korra groaned. "Every time I tried I get hit to the ground again. I think I'll just stay here. It's comfortable." Korra said as she catches her breath.

"That's life for you… come on I'll help you up." Asami said as she stood with her legs on either side of Korra and she hoisted her up. "Hello Asami, it's nice to finally meet you, in person. I love your music." Pema said as she greeted Asami. "Thank you, nice to meet you as well." Asami smiled. Pema's gaze shifted to Korra. "Why don't you go and clean up your face and I'll entertain Asami." Pema instructed and Korra grumbled something and walked of in a certain direction.

Korra turned a corner and once again fell to the ground with a thud. "Again!?" The young woman cried out in exasperation. "Korra, I'm sorry." She looked up to the tall bold man with his brown straight trimmed beard and a young Rohan on his shoulders. "Enough horseplay Meelo and Rohan go play outside." Tenzin said with his stern voice.

Korra rolled over and was in mid push-up when Rohan ran over her like she was ramp. The toddler giggled as he was on his way outside. Korra and Tenzin stared socked at the where the boy just was. Just when she was about to get up again, Meelo made a frog jump over her, causing her to lose her balance and once again on the floor. "Meelo!" Tenzin scolded but his eldest son was already long gone.

The tanned woman lay facedown mumbling some colorful words against the wooden floor. She felt Tenzin's hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back." He said with smile but in the loving fatherly tone. He helped her up and gave her a kiss against her cheek and with disgust pulled back with a string of drool. Korra laughed hard. "Naga…" She explained still laughing. "Just go and clean up…" He said and walked behind Korra pushing her to the bathroom and on his desperate way for mouthwash.

Korra walked in on Asami and Pema setting the table. The raven haired woman glanced up and smiled at her, making her blush. This didn't go unnoticed by Pema. "Korra are you feeling well?" Pema asked teasingly and Korra coughed and nodded her head. "I'm good." Korra said and her blush disappeared. "Okay if you say so… seems like after yesterday's twitter picture red is your cheeks' new favorite color." Pema stated as a mater of factly. "I- err-m gonna get the kids." And the blushing woman dashed off to find the monsters.

"Is Korra okay?" Tenzin asked as he entered the room and asked his loving wife. Pema smiled and nodded to him. "Yes she is, Tenzin this is Asami, my husband Tenzin." Pema introduced them and Tenzin shook her hand softly.

Lunch was exceptional, it was strictly vegetarian as the Air nation tends to be… nonetheless it was still flavorsome much to Asami's surprise. "I never knew fruits and vegetables could be so delicious, this is incredible Pema." Asami complimented.

"Oh, thank you, I had some help from the kitchen staff." Pema said modestly. Tenzin gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So Asami are you dating Korra?" Jinora asked with just as much grace as her mother. Korra caught Ikki making scissor motions with her two hands linking them together, Korra blushed and kicked her from under the table. Ikki grunted and aimed to kick back but she only met air as Korra split her legs out of harms way.

Ikki made an angry face promising to get her for that and Korra stuck out her tongue. Asami was about to answer Jinora but caught sight of Korra's tongue aimed at the other girl. She turned to Korra. "What did I tell you if I see that disrespectful tongue again?" Asami's tone was stern and Korra quickly slipped it back again and made a pout.

Ikki laughed at the sight of Korra being schooled. Asami nodded and turned to answer Jinora. "Yes, I am." She said with a smile. Ikki wiggled her brows at Korra and the older woman just huffed at her and rather filled her stomach with the food. Her table manners were quite… lacking if Asami could say it like that. Ikki was waiting for the right moment, Korra met her eyes with a glare, that's when Ikki unsuspiciously placed hand in front of her mouth as if masking a yawn. When she knew nobody was looking she quickly made a "V" with her two fingers and deftly poked her tongue out between them.

Korra choked on her food and she hit against her chest trying to help herself. She dismissed everyone's looks and downed a full glass of water. Asami eyed her for a moment until Pema gained her attention.

"So Asami how is the famous life treating you?" Pema asked to spark up conversation. "Oh, I had a little bit of a set back but we're working on a mover that might help." Asami said and she took a bite of some of her fruit salad. Korra glared daggers at the snickering teenager. "What set back?" Pema asked without thinking (or rather remembering). Asami raised the back of hand to her mouth as if it would help finish her food faster.

"Most people weren't too happy, of my latest announcement." Asami tried to put it as subtle as possible. Pema nodded and Tenzin had a confused expression on his face. "What announcement?" Tenzin asked as he looked at Asami. "Like in she loves boobies just as much as di-" Ikki glared at her older sister who place a hand over her foul mouth. The bold man blushed at the realization and at his sixteen year-old's words.

Pema just dropped her head in the palm of her hand, sighing deeply. Asami had a blush on her face and her face flushed in embarrassment. "As much as what?" Meelo asked desperate wanting to know what they were referring to.

"NO!" Everyone chanted once they saw Ikki was about to explain. The guilty sixteen year old smiled and lifted her hands in defeat. Jinora hid her over the back of her head and her sister glared at her. Ikki mouthed something like 'I'll tell" And Jinora glared back at her and softly whispered something and left Ikki with pout on her face. Jinora with a grin on her face and she happily ate her lunch.

After lunch Asami walked with Pema and Tenzin into the lounge as Korra and the kids cleared the table. Asami offered but Pema said that she can rather have some tea and she'll show her a few pictures. "Besides do you really want to help with cleaning up the table than watching some embarrassing pictures of Korra and the kids?" Pema need not say more and Asami gave a soft giggle and motioned for Pema to carry on.

Korra moaned knowing that there will be stories told. (Ones that will count against her however she had a bone to pick with a certain gutter-minded young lady.

Korra placed the plates down in the sink. She glanced at the boys and dismissed them. They didn't needed to be told twice and ran out before she changed her mind. Jinora looked quizzically at her "sisters". Korra was like an older sister to all of them. Ikki stood there with a smug on her face and her arms crossed. Korra took a step closer towards her and Ikki held up a finger up to holt her.

Blue eyes puzzled at the audacity of the young teenager. Jinora sighed and started with the packing the dishwasher. "Before you hit me… know that I have one _get out of Korra spar free card_ left." Ikki smiled proudly. Korra took in a deep breath and blew out a huff. And then her ocean blues sparked up in delight. Ikki's grin dropped and regretted everything. Korra walked out the kitchen leaving Jinora alone. Ikki quickly tackled Korra down again.

Asami saw that there was many photos' everywhere in the cozy house. It was more of a big mansion on an island but with the touch of the humbleness of the air nation, it was like a charming home. A certain picture caught her eye.

It was of Jinora in the middle holding up a certificate dress in air nation fighting attire, Ikki and Meelo to her left and Korra in a wheelchair with young Rohan on her lap. Asami took a double take at the photo.

"Oh yes, Jinora's graduation for her master skill to the Ba Gua style, two years ago when they were all young and innocent." Pema chimed. Asami stared at Korra in the wheel chair but she rather not ask, no matter how badly she wanted to ask.

Pema notice the inner turmoil and held up a tray up to Asami. The younger woman smiled politely and took a cup of tea, thanking the older woman. Pema wore a typical orange Air Nomad suit. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and two grey streaks in her soft light brown hair. Her eyes were a warm chocolate color. Pema mention Asami to take a seat on the ground cushions.

There was a loud thud in the background and Asami jumped at the sound, Pema just sighed and Tenzin groaned as he massaged his templates. Asami looked back at them with slightly wide eyes. "What did I get myself into?" The young woman asked more to herself. Pema chuckled. "Where to begin?" She laughed softly answering Asami.

"Gross! Korra!" Ikki screamed from the dining room almost making Asami snort. You could hear some more rumbling on the wooden floor. "Nora!" A collective whine came from Korra and Ikki.

Once Jinora soaped Korra and Ikki, they finished up with the rest of the dishes and placed them back where they belong. Korra walked into the living room that was filled with an ' _ahw'_ that was definitively Asami's voice. "Really Pema?" Korra groaned as she looked over their shoulders at the photo's. They turned the page and Asami barked out a laughter she couldn't hold anymore and Korra was once again beetroot-red.

"Oh! This was a day to remember. Korra and Ikki lost a bet against Jinora and had to go skinny dipping in the ocean in the cold winter morning. I was so mad when I saw them outside but forgave them once I saw them chasing Naga and the lemurs that was running amok with their clothes." Pema laughed and Korra groan. Ikki was enraged. "I thought I burned that picture!" She practically shouted.

"You did, I did on the other hand knew you would, so I still have a few copies, along with many others." Jinora calmly stated and took a seat on one of the cushions. "I remember that night when you and Korra sneaked off to one of those underground fights and then you guys got caught by aunt Kya and she made you clean the Bison's stables for a week!" Ikki shot back. Asami laughed and she squeezed Korra's hand.

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't ruin the fruit festival this year." Jinora shot back. "What happened?" Asami asked intrigued and Pema choked back a laugh. "Don't you dare!" Korra and Ikki shouted in unison. Pema let out a soft giggle. Jinora had a sly smile spreading over her face and she turned to Asami.

"Korra came to sleep over for the weekend, and she brought along three Water Tribe Vodka's and had them hidden in her bag… Ikki thought it would be funny to mix it all with some of the fruit punch aand…" Jinora silently looked around and notice her father wasn't in the room and Asami spotted out of her eye Ikki begging her. "She added some "special herbs" into all the pie mixes…" She paused again and saw Asami catching the drift. "Little did she remember that all of the council men and women were also attending, like every year… Korra tasted the Vodka in the punch and tilted the entire bowl's contents over the wall, little did she know that the group photos were taken right below there." Asami and Pema laughed and the two culprits hung their heads as they groan.

"And guess what group was taking their photos? The entire Council!" Jinora declared. "Well at least we sold all the pies that year and the most food we ever did." Ikki interjected. "Hmm, I wonder what special herbs we are to thank that for." Korra grumbled. "Seems like you are the one always leading these stories or at least play a part in them." Asami giggled.

"Hey!" Korra whined but knew she had no way of denying that. "Well at least I never let Korra free down hill heading straight into a steaming pile of Bisson shit!" Ikki said refused be bested by her sister. "Hey!" Jinora pointed her finger at her sister. "That wheelchair's breaks were broken because someone was fooling around in it outside when Korra was in the bath!" Asami glanced a look at Korra who tried to avoid her gaze.

"Okay, we should get going if we want to catch the last ferry." Korra stood up and whiseld for Naga. Her azure blue eyes flickered to a certain picture and she was caught by Asami's sad gaze towards her…

The drive was a little awkward in the silence. Asami looked at Korra with sad eyes and then looked at the road again. They've been sitting in this silence they left the Island. Korra took in a deep breath and sighed. "Korra-" "I was poisoned before a fight against Zaheer an ex MMA fighter who was banned for his ruthless tactics and illegal moves."

Asami listened quietly.

"His coached swapped my water bottle, I was 19 and already build a reputation in my year's time in the MMA world. He challenged me to a fight and as cocky as I was I took him on it.

The poison in the water was something that would decrease your bone density at an alarming rate targeting your spine first. By the third round when he had lost the game I was feeling very weak. When I turned my back to him, he attacked me hitting my lower back, one elbow in the middle and then just between my shoulders. He blocked my chi and left me paralyzed.

When I arrived in the hospital they managed to extract the poison before it could do any more damage, they were nice enough to build up my spine with metal plates. Luckily it only effected my spine and didn't get to the other parts. So the rest of my bones are still in the same condition it was before.

I spend a year after my operation with my parents and tried to recover. My spirit was so broken and I just couldn't take it. I was paralyzed in the town where I started with my fighting passion and that was all they did there.

I moved up here again with Tenzin and Pema found me a physio and I started to move my legs again. I made good progress and within two years, I could do all my fighting poses again… I just… I just…" Korra felt Asami's soft hand on her shoulder and she smiled at her with a reassuring smile.

"I just couldn't bring myself to fight again. With the winnings of the concert, I paid the last of my medical bills, so I'm debt free!" Korra chuckled. Asami remembered that Korra didn't wore her skins in that certain photo.

Korra droved up to Asami's gate and Asami gave her the code to enter. "Korra, I noticed in all the pictures before your accident you didn't were your skins as often but from the day I knew you, you never took them off…" Asami wasn't sure how to ask and she stopped thinking of how to ask.

Korra was very quiet, she parked in front of the big mansion. She switched on the van light and turned to face her girlfriend. Korra lifted her arms to Asami, giving her the silent permission.

Asami's pale hands touched the blue material, and she looked in those sad blue eyes. "You don't have to do this." She said as she looked deep into Korra's eyes. "I want you to know, that I don't want to keep any secrets from you… You might as well need to know that I get sometimes… very down." Korra said and shook her arms for Asami to pull away the second skin. Asami pulled off the skins of both her arms.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at with riffles of old wounds all over Korra's forearms, some ran over the length of the arm other smaller ones where slit across. To think that Korra once felt so broken that she resorted to this. It reminded her of her own scar and made her cry.

Asami looked back into those light blue eyes. "Can I spent tonight with you again?" She softly pleaded.

Ending of Chapter 3

Drop me a review I love to hear form you guys

Cwolff out.


	5. Chapter 5

ME: Katy Perry mixed with Lindsey Stirling! Yeah that's Asami's music mix.

Yes nihilusthe5 the feels… Thanks Heineken Moet. More is on it's way.

This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's unconditionally. And then also with a twist of Halestorm.

Chapter 5: We all have scars, some on the outside and some … inside.

Korra laid there in the darkroom, midnight, Asami had her arms around Korra in a firm but soft grip. The raven haired woman's head was rested on her chest. Korra absentmindedly ran her hand over the dark silky locks. She took in a deep breath staring out into nothingness.

Everything they shared tonight ran in her head over and over again. You can't compare anyone's life to another, it just doesn't work like that. However she couldn't shake it off, how strong Asami is.

She breathed deeply and placed a kiss on her sleeping head. The things that Asami had to endure as a child till the death of that bastard. It made Korra's blood boil at the thought. If Hiroshi's brother wasn't dead she is pretty sure she would have killed him. And Hiroshi how could he have never known.

Korra breathed again. If being so violated by her own uncle wasn't bad enough every boyfriend she had did hurt in one way or another. He would force himself upon her, he would date her for her money, he would just play with her feelings or he would cheat on her. One way or another every time Asami placed her heart on the line it was another disappointment. Not to forget to mention that she lost her mother at a young age by the hands of a serial killer.

Korra couldn't help but have a personal life mission being engraved in her heart. The mission to give Asami everything she can to make her happy. "We all have scars, some on the outside and some … inside" Korra whispered and hugged Asami closer. They both shared their pain.

Morning came soon enough and this time Korra was up first. She smiled as a brilliant idea popped in her head. She slowly moved out of Asami's arms and she walked to the kitchen. The bright sun was almost blinding her. She yawned and scratched Naga behind her ears. The large Labrador let her tongue hang out and she nuzzled into Korra's stomach as a thank you and she moved to chew on one of her toys.

Korra maybe hate the evil mornings but somehow Asami brings the light into the situation. The earlier she is up the more she can do and spent more time with her. Korra started to work on breakfast, eggs, French toast, cheese grillers (she remembered Asami mentioned that she loves scrambled eggs, cheese grillers and French toast.)

Korra on the other hand just loved food no matter what, she does have water tribe food on the top of her list though…

Asami's eyes fluttered open and she realized she is alone in bed, she glanced at the clock and felt a pang in her stomach, it was 8:45… she scared Korra off with her story that the woman left rather than sleep late. Asami was surprised by a heavy weight on her body to be greeted with a hot tongue over her face.

"Naga! That is mine!" Korra scowled her dog and Naga jumped off the bed. Asami couldn't hold in her joy as she heard those words and then giggled when she saw the tray in Korra's hands. "I thought you hate mornings?" She asked and didn't let her eyes leave Korra's face. Korra opened the trays' legs and placed it over Asami's legs.

Korra took a wet cloth from the tray and cleaned Asami's face from Naga's drool. Asami giggled as she felt the cool cloth wiping her face. Pleased with her work Korra smiled and kissed Asami on her lips. "Mornings as evil but you make it durable." She smiled and then took her own plate. "Made you your favorite breakfast." Korra felt a peck on her cheeks and it made her blush.

LOK

Varrick looked at the band and Asami. He was smiling like some mad man with all the ideas in his head. Zhu Lee was sitting in the office chair in her suit and tied up hair and she cleaned her glasses. Asami still couldn't shake the image of _'wild Lee'_ out of her head. Talk about contrast.

Asami was seated next to Korra on the one couch Bolin and Pabu were looking at some of the records up on the wall, And Mako had his arms stretched out over the other couch.

"Okay!" Varrick clapped hard and shocked everyone and gained their attention. "Since Friday I have already build a fantastic story. It will be like a true story with a few showbuzz twists! Zhu Lee do the thing!" The band members looked confused and Zhu Lee handed them each slim book.

Well it was just a few pages bonded together. Korra scanned through it.

 _She will be playing the role of a major rock star and as the bandleader._ She grinned at that, Mako won't be happy. _She had a ruff childhood, her father abandoned her and her mother. He mother passed away from drug overdose when she was 14. She was placed into an orphanage and that's where she met her best friends Mako and Bolin who lost their parents in a car crash._

 _They ran away together and joined the circus. Bolin and his ferret, Pabu did a few cute tricks, Korra became the lion and tiger trainer and Mako was an acrobat. They were a part of the circus and learned to play hard rock in their free time. They attended a concert and then decided to form a band with Pabu as their mascot._

 _They formed the band 'Fire Ferrets' and started to play in dodgy places until after two years they made it to the Rock God competition. After they won, they were asked to play at a fan girls 21_ _st_ _birthday, Opal Beifong._

 _Who happens to be Asami's best friend. Asami was the perfect girl with the perfect life and a perfect family life. She stood in the crowd with her friend. Opal had a fan crush on the drummer, Bolin._

 _And Korra tossed her chip into the crowd which Asami caught. At the end of the show. Korra took the mic and got everyone's attention. She called Opal up on the stage, who dragged Asami with, and the band wished her happy birthday. When they asked what they could do for her birthday, Opal whispered Korra's ear that she would like to have a date with Bolin. Korra would grin and whisper a plan of action to Opal._

 _Then Korra said that whoever catch Mako's shirt will win a date with him. Mako will then take of his shirt making the girl scream and jumping in excitement when he showcased his six pack and flexed his muscles. He tossed it into the crowd and it was torn in two._

 _Mako then walked to Korra and said into the mic if the girls don't mind sharing he would go for it. Korra rolled her eyes at him and mentioned the two girls to go to the back. Then she said whoever catches Bolin's drummer stick would win a date with him. Bolin was ready to throw the stick when Opal turned to face him and he tossed it to her._

 _And than Korra said whoever caught her blue guitar chip will have a date with her, and that all the winners should go back stage.-_

"So what do you guys think of it?" Varrick asked and interrupted Korra's reading. "Sounds awesome!" Bolin shouted. Mako agreed. "It look's good so far but I would like to finish reading the whole story first." Asami said. Varrick looked to Korra, feeling eyes on her she raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah I would like to read through it too." She finished.

"Okay you girls finish it, so we can have people work on the scripts as soon as possible. I want your answers by 5 today." Varrick said and the youngster walked out.

End of chapter 5

Short chapter I know, anyway it was just a filler next up promoting the mover! Drop me a review of your view on sexual orientation and if you don't mind of the story as well. Thanks my lovies

Cwolff out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahw reviews thank you my lovies! You just get how much I love feedback, even if you have to point out my spelling errors…

Alex I got you that breakfast if you'll like. Eat your heart out.

DraacoClaye you say it like you wanna keep reading but not sure how you'll take it. But thankful for your review.

ShoSouka, Steamily Romantic, love that definition. May I use it? Thank you for your answer. Glad there are people who have an open mind.

KathyMata, glad you like it.

Okay peeps so I kinda got side tracked yesterday sorry for not updating but…. I think you might like this one.

Seems that I am chatty, I would like to share that I have never in my real life been with a woman, however my situation is a bit odd where not everyone will take my fascination that well… being a curious double edge sword...

Enjoy!

Korra: *pssst* hands above the blankets people!

Chapter 6: Cast out drunk…

So the cast where working together for six months on the promotional trailer and today is the big day out on the LGBT parade. People where all happy waving their flags and just having fun.

And as always the buzz killers. People standing on corners telling you that you will burn in hell and that you are a demon, raising their banners and give you disapproving looks.

Asami was in the bathroom stall silently crying. "Asami, sweetie, please let me in." Opal said through the door trying to cheer up her friend. The band was playing a few songs for the crowd when this happened. "No." Asami whispered trying to keep her crying soft.

"Don't mind that mean woman." Opal said as she was now bending down on her knees looking under the door at the raven haired woman. Asami sat with her head in her hands on the toilet seat.

"Sweetie?" Opal said with concern Asami peeked through her fingers to see her green eyed friend's head peaking through under the door. Asami gave a sad chuckle. Her eyes red and make up smudged. "Are you going to open up for me or do I have crawl in there and give you a hug?" Opal threatened jokily. Asami left out a sigh and with a weak smile shaking her head. "I'll open for you." Asami unlocked the door.

"Thank goodness, because I think I might get stuck if I tried." Opal said and embarrassed the taller woman in a tight hug. Asami laid her head on the girl's shoulder as she took a deep breath. "She said that I disappointed her and I am going straight to hell to burn for eternity." Asami mumbled in her shoulder as she recalled the woman's words.

"Oh don't you listen to her, you know you're a good person-" Opal was interrupted by Asami. "But it is…" Asami choked. Opal retracted from the hug and held Asami by her shoulders. "Look. Love out weights all. Okay. There will be haters and there will be lovers. You can't possible please everyone. So I want you to be happy and if your heart is happy with a woman than so fucking be it." Opal said lifting her hands up in the air to emphasize her last words. Asami's eyes went wide, she rarely heard her friend curse before she gave a light chuckle.

"Uhg, I am straight and I have to convince a bisexual that she shouldn't give a shit." Opal groaned. They repaired the damage of the tears and walked out back to the slow moving rock band. Korra just took a breather and found Opal and Asami walking closer to the stage. She saw Asami's red eyes and walked closer to the edge and jumped off. Confusing Mako and Bolin on the stage. The crowed cheered and giving Korra high five's as she past them.

Korra turned around and gesture to them to play the next song's intro and they did. She finally reached the two girls. "Everything okay Angel?" Korra asked as she took her hand. "Yeah, go on the people want you on the stage. Korra squeezed her hand and looked to the slightly tanned skin green eyed girl hopping to get an answer.

"A critic gone too far." Opal waved her hand as she summed it up short. Korra refocused her eyes on her girlfriend. She pulled Asami behind her up back to the stage. Korra helped her up and then for Opal and then she jumped up.

"Yo children of love!" Korra said into the mic. "I got a special song for all those people who are so high and mighty who think they can bring us to tears." She turned around to the brothers and mouthed a song. The boys nodded their heads and played a new tone.

Korra pecked Asami and raised her mic to mouth as she started to stalk over the stage.

A fire's gotta burn

The world is gonna turn

A rain has gotta fall

Fate is gonna call

But I just keep on breathing

Long as my heart is beating

Someone's gotta hate

It's never gonna change

Gets harder everyday

This is one hell of a place

Keep your heart from freezing

To keep yourself believing

But I won't run

I'm not afraid

I'll look em in the eye

Gonna hear me say

It's…

(Asami and Opal started to clap their hand with the crowd and moving with the rhythm of the song.)

My life

My love

My sex

My drug

My lust

My god it ain't no sin

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

My grace my church

My pain

My tears

My hurt

My god, I'll say it again

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

(The crowd cheered Amen raising theirs hands)

Korra couldn't stop her smirk as she caught Asami bumping her head

Life has gotta kill

Faith is gonna blind

Hope is gonna fade

The truth is gonna lie

Sometimes there's no reason

To justify the meaning

But I won't run

I'm not ashamed

It's gonna take more than this for me to break!

My life

My love

My sex

My drug

My lust

My god it ain't no sin

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

My grace my church

My pain

My tears

My hurt

My god, I'll say it again

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

My life, my love, my sex, my drug, my lust…

My life

My love

My sex

My drug

My lust

My god it ain't no sin

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen

My grace my chusch

My pain

My tears

My hurt

My god, I'll say it again

Can I get it

Can I get an Amen?

The crowd took the chorus to heart and singed with Korra.

After the parade they headed to Asami's place, seeing that it had a fully stocked bar and they were all getting into the mood.

The limo pulled away and Asami opened the door of her mansion. Everyone follows the woman of the house to her entertaining area. "Okay kids let the master show you how it's done!" Mako walked behind the bar and lining up a shooter glass for everyone. Mako's partner Eska rolled her eyes at him but she took a seat at the bar.

Asami glanced a worried look at Korra when she saw he took the Fire Nation water bottle. Korra flashed her, her famous grin. "Relax Asami. It's not like any of us will be driving anywhere. Let's have fun tonight." Korra said and gave her a wink.

They all took shots that was the half of their age and then had downing shots contest.

And then… from there things got hazy.

Mako turned out to be the sad drunk "Oh Eska, all I want is to find true love but…" He choked back a sob and wiping his eyes. He turned to look in her dark blue eyes. "I just can't open up and let it happen." He sobbed into his hands. Eska was not much different for her normal self just a little less subtle with a stoic face, she patted his back. "You are such a high maintenance my pet…" Eska sighed. Mako grabbed her around her waist and held onto her for comfort. She just patted his shoulder and took a sip from her drink. "Oh don't be like that, you have other qualities. Like, you're are handsome and follow orders well" Eska said as she rubbed his back.

Boling was the energetic drunk. "Let's play never have I ever!"

"Okay, okay I got one! Never… have I ever got a tattoo!" Bolin shouted. Korra groaned. "Not fair Bo!" Korra and Eska downed a shot. Asami was next. "Never. Have. I. ever… Had a threesome." Korra, Mako and Bolin took a shot.

Korra was feeling very buzzed and also starting to rethink her impulsive choices in life. "Never have I ever been caught driving under the influence." Korra said grinning at Mako. Mako, Opal and Asami downed a shot. "Why do you always start with something never been caught?" Mako asked Korra. "Because there's barely a thing that Korra did not not do yet!" Bolin said and caused everyone laughed.

"I…" Korra let out a sigh. "I can't argue with that." She agreed with a shrug. She then shouldered Mako that he's next. "Never have I ever had a foursome." Korra glared at him and threw back a shot, shocking everyone.

"Never have I ever went naked snowboarding." Eska stated. Korra down another shot. Opal cleared her throat. "Never have I ever spent a night in a jail cell." Mako and Korra took a shot. Korra groaned and laid her head on Asami's shoulder. "Why did I agree to play this again?" She whispered loudly in Asami's ear.

"Never have I ever broke someone's heart." Bolin said. Mako, Eska and Korra took a shot. Asami looked horrified at Korra. Korra blinked her eyes. "Wait, no I didn't. I just gotten used to take a shot every time." She laughed and everyone then joined in. "Never have I ever did _it_ or was involved in a act similar to _it_ with any guy in this room." Asami said with a big smile. Eska downed, that didn't really surprised anyone however, Mako, Korra and Bolin also downed a shot. "What?" Opal and Asami cried in unison as their eyes shifted between the two brothers. "I didn't start it!" Bolin shouted defensively and the girls turned to Korra to hear the story but were shocked when the water warrior took the bottle and downed it completely…

"Let's play a pool game! COME ON! Korra you, me against the girls. Yeah!" Bolin shouted breaking everyone's concentration and began to pack the balls. Opal was the loving drunk. She hanged on her best friend's shoulders for support. "Oh I love *hic* you so much 'Sami. You're the best friend ever." Opal said as she hugged the taller woman.

Asami giggled and hugged back her friend. "Love you too O." Asami said and her eyes caught Korra twirling the pool stick with her hands. Asami's eyes got hooked on the biceps, Korra turned out to be the show off drunk. Korra hit the ball breaking them all apart and sinking a stripe, Bolin cheered loudly and made a dance move to the beat of the music playing on the stereo.

Korra nodded with a grin looking at the girls and took another shot. She held out the stick for Asami to take. Asami being a teasing/naughty drunk she walked up to Korra and she took the stick and bended right in front of the tribal woman making sure she had a good view of her full ass. Korra gulped slightly as her eyes were fixed on those firm buttocks.

"Ahw, Bo. Have I ever told you how great of a guy you are?" Opal said as she hugged her boyfriend. "And I love your drum solo's" She coohed. "Ahw really Opal, thank you! You're the best girlfriend any guy could ask for! You wanna go swim with me?" He asked completely forgetting about the pool game. "Anything you want my hunky." She answered and gave him a peck.

Korra and Asami looked at the couple as they left. Asami turned to face Korra and she placed the stick slightly between her legs. "Looks like it's just you and me, nymphomaniac." She said with a sultry voice and raised her brow at the tanned woman. Korra looked around the voice and saw in fact that they were the only ones left in the room. Mako and Eska must have walked out at some point. "You're on Angel face." Korra said and she flexed and twirled the stick again and she placed it behind her back sinking another stripped ball.

Bolin laughed as he ran down the hall with his socks on sliding on the smooth wooden floor. He turned around and mentioned for Opal to try it. Opal giggled. "Well here goes…" She said and she picked up speed running and then she slide towards Bolin. She crashed into him making them fall to the ground. They both laughed and then Opal locked her soft green eyes into his forest green eyes.

Opal smiled softly and she placed a kiss on his lips. Bolin felt like his heart would burst out of his chest and he pulled her closer to him. Opal let her small hands feel over his broad chest and shoulder, sighing at his warmth. They broke the kiss to catch a breath.

"Love me Bolin…" She whispered softly as she looked deep into his eyes and she ran her fingers through his thick curls. She smiled at his reaction. His eyes went wide and he placed his hands around her waist and he rubbed the side of her stomach with his fingers.

"Really? Are you ready for this?" He asked softly scared he might make her change her mind. She gave a deep soft kiss and she climbed off him tugging him up with her. She took his hand and led him to _her_ guest room.

Once inside Opal closed the door and looked into Bolin's caring eyes. She's been dating him for four months now and he have been so gentle with her, every time when she taught it was to much he wouldn't push her and he would cuddle with her.

He was such a bulky and strong man and yet soft and gentle. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his fast heartbeat under her touch. She smiled warmly at him. "I'm ready." She kissed him deeply.

His big hands held on her small waist pulling her closer. "You know the safe word…" He mumbled he waited for her to nod and let his tongue glide over her lower lip. Once she parted her lips she could feel his warm tongue softly playing with her own. She couldn't help and a soft moan escaped her. She felt him pick her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He placed her softly on the bed as if she was the most precious being in the world.

He pecked a few kisses before he softly placed a kiss on her cheek and then on her neck. She let her hands travel down his chest down to the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head.

Bolin broke his soft kisses from her soft skin and watched her tossing his shirt over to the side. He supported his weight on his knees next to her small hips and he moved back to her lips. He rested the rest of his weight on his left shoulder as right hand slowly traveled down her frame as he opened button for button.

Opal's hands ran over his warm body and she could feel every bulging muscles in his chest and down his abs she mentally counted them and was shocked to find 8. She felt over them again to make sure she counted right. She then thought of feeling her awaiting package.

The man was a rock in more ways than one. She heard him growled into her mouth. He broke the kiss to take a deep breath. His breathing was heavy and a little shaky. He moved her shirt over her shoulders and she lifted up herself up with the help of arms so he took it off.

He stared at her slender figure. "Wow…" was all he could say. Opal enjoyed the way he admired her and she took of her bra revealing her small 'A' cups. Bolin swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. Opal laid back and coaxed him closer. He moved back to her lips and kissed her deeply.

He kissed her nose, her chin, her neck, and in the middle of her chest. He took her left breast in his mouth and she gasped. She ran her right hand in his thick curls and had her left digging into his shoulder. With his right he massaged her other, softly. Listing to her moans he could feel his pants was getting tight. He so badly wanted to push himself against her but he didn't wanted to crush this small woman with his bulky weight.

Opal breathed heavily and made a fist in his hair. He let go of her breast hearing her whimper at the lost of his mouth and he quickly switched so he could swap. Now Opal had both her hands on his shoulders and she softly scratched him. Bolin then traced kissed down her flat stomach hearing her ragged breath he knew this was a spot he could learn to love… He unbuttoned her jeans. Just when he was about to pull them away she grabbed hold on her jean. He immediately moved back away.

Opal giggled, "No, I want you to continue I just want to…" She stopped while taking something out of her pocket. She held up a condom in it's wrapper. She gave him a sheepish smile. He smiled and read on the wrapper. "Strawberry XL… and who said I am that big, what if I was just medium?" He grinned at her. Opal felt the heavy blush creeping over her face and she looked at the side. "Korra… kinda told me if anything would happen that this would do…" She trailed off not sure how to word the incident earlier today.

He gave her a throatily laugh. He then slowly took of her jean and kissed her deeply again, Opal getting slightly impatient pulled of her underwear, she then wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. She could feel the knot pressed against her. He moaned at the friction she started against him and he was starting to shiver.

She unbuckled his belt and with his help took of his pants. Bolin had placed on the condom and he looked at with deep caring eyes. "You know-" "The safe word yes." Opal interrupted. He nodded and placed himself between her legs.

Slowly he pushed in, breathing hard, softly kissing her lips. He inched into her and he could feel her grip tighten on his shoulders, he pushed slowly. Opal felt him touching that barrier and her breath hitched. He froze and he looked into her eyes. She could get lost in those forest eyes. She nodded her head slightly, bracing herself. She gasped when he broke through and she felt him still moving in. "A little faster… more." She breathed and could feel the quick sting turning into pleasure.

They moved together closer and Opal could feel his heat and wet body against her own. His breathing became more irregular and so did hers. Both their parts tighten as they came closer. Both reached the edge at the same time and together they breathed each other's names.

Bolin slowed his moments letting her ride out the orgasm and then he kissed her deeply in a lazy passionate kiss. She cupped his face to hold the moment.

He took her in his arms as they climb under the covers. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest listing to his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

The pool game became harder and harder for Korra as Asami kept teasing her. Asami stood across Korra with her hands holding the edges of the table, and she bent over so when Korra glanced up she would straight into her cleavage.

Korra aimed at the ball and then looked up to see her destination only to look at Asami's breast. She dropped the stick causing it to slip down and hit her on her nose. She jumped up and held her nose, it didn't hurt much but it did caught her by surprise.

Asami pushed the last ball into a whole and she climb on the table and crawled over towards Korra. The other woman licked her dry lips as she saw this beautiful woman preying towards her. Korra's learned well of how Asami could tease her and Korra straighten herself using every bit inside her not to give in so quickly.

Asami took a seat in front Korra and looked at her with a devilish curve in her lips, she bit the corner of her lip as she took in Korra. "Wanna play follow the leader?" Asami purred seeing Korra try to resist her. Not waiting for a reply Asami unbuttoned her shirt and letting it slide of her shoulders.

Korra's eyes didn't move away from Asami but stared intensely at her, any ideas she had for restrain flew straight out the door. She lifted up her shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground. Asami pushed herself off the table and pulled her skirt down to let it slide down her silky legs.

Korra pulled her jean down and kicked it away, still prying over the ivory beauty. Asami walked up closer to her and let her lips hover over Korra's own. Once Korra moved closer Asami pulled back grinning. Korra could feel the knot in her stomach. Asami glanced around the room and decided it would be safer to finish this in her room.

She placed a finger on Korra's lips and then slowly traced it over her chin, down her throat drawing a growl and between her breasts and then she walked backwards. She watched Korra matching step by step and stared into those deep blue eyes clouded by desire.

Korra watched as her ivory goddess led her to her room, her hand itched as she saw Asami letting her own hands smoothing over her curves torturing slow. She breathed deep as she felt her heart jumping as Asami's hands ran over her black lacy panty she glanced over shoulder and Asami watched Korra's eye color darken and she gave her ass a little squeeze, Korra licked her lips. Asami then teased to take of the lower piece of clothing and Korra bit her lower lip.

Finally reaching her bedroom door she lead Korra in. She removed her last of her clothing and watched as Korra would do the same. She climbed over her bed under the covers and mention Korra to join her. Korra climbed in and moved over to kiss her. Asami felt the warm lips on her own.

She pushed Korra on her back as she shifted herself over Korra's muscled body and their legs between each other. Asami grinded on the upper leg as her finger trailed it's way down again over her abs over her soft hair under and ghosted over her wetness, Korra groaned as Asami teased her.

Asami run her tongue over Korra's lips and then feeling every curve in her hot mouth. Korra's tongue was yet very dominating but Asami loved it. Korra ran her finger over the pale back and up again and Asami placed her red lips on the sensitive pulse point receiving a moan. She kissed lower licked the tip of an already harden nipple. "You're such a tease, Asami." Korra breathed.

Asami chuckled and than placed her mouth over the firm breast sucking on it and have her tongue flick over the nipple. Korra had her hand in the thick long black hair, pulling her closer. Asami then moved over to the other. She moved back up and placed a heated kiss on Korra's lips. Her hand ghosted over her wetness again. Korra let a whine escape as she pulled Asami closer but her shoulders.

" 'Sami…" Korra almost cried. Deciding to put her girlfriend out her misery she rubbed over the twitching nub and she grinded on Korra's leg, pacing herself.

She slipped in her two fingers and felt the hot tightness inside Korra. "Faster." Korra moaned into her mouth burning to release. Asami did as she was asked to and could feel Korra shiver beneath her. Asami rubbed her palm against the clitoris with every thrust she made into Korra hearing her moaning and breathing becoming more and more irregular. "A, As, Sami," Korra couldn't form any words and Asami curled her fingers inside and she felt Korra's tighten and then cried out her name and then came down her high.

Asami laid on top of Korra as she watched her regain herself. She loved seeing her coming undone. She brushed through her hair and waited to see those crystal blue eyes looking back at her. Asami smiled once they locked eyes and she placed a kiss on that cute little nose. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Korra asked in a raspy voice. Asami just nodded her head with a loving smile.

Korra swapped them around and returned the favor…

Asami snuggled behind Korra and draw lazy circles on her abs as they both drifted off to sleep….

End of Chapter 6

Wow my gutter mind! Okay then drop a review my lovies! If you like to see something in the story let me know I can work it in for you. Wink wink.

Okay lets see if I can keep the next chapter clean for the mover!

Cwolff out

P.S I don't own jack shit….


	7. Chapter 7

Okay sorry for the long delay, I also re-edited a few chapters adding a few things here and there.

Chapter 7: The Mover…

The next morning was more like patches of a bit odd here's and there's, as Asami tried to recall last night. She clutched onto her virgin marry, with her head hanging low. Korra was cooking up a complete sober up brunch. Korra was one of the lucky ones who don't get a normal hangover but rather the munchies… and call it a blessing or a curse but she was able to remember everything when she was drunk and never had one of those memory wipeouts, luckily no one else seemed to remember anything beyond the shots contest. Because she did recall a few embarrassing facts.

Opal and Bolin somehow did remember their moment of passion but that's that. Mako made clear of his envy as Korra seemed unfazed by all the alcohol.

The mover!

There was a crew working and running all over the unfinished stage in the large backyard of the Sato estate. It was Asami's best friend's birthday and she was going to throw her the best 21st of the year. Asami was an outstanding violin musician, maybe even the best and she was the daughter of the late CEO of future industries and she inherent everything. So throwing the biggest for her friend was the least she could do.

Asami and Opal go way back from boarding school days. Opal was an actress and a sucker for rock music much to Asami's dismay. From Asami's point of view, there is a certain order of music, where the classic's is on the top of the list of sophistication and perfection. The elegant blended music that formed the heart of all the pure Latin ballroom dances and then all follows.

Asami was taught that way and she was well set in all the perfected blend of being perfect. How could she not be? Her life was close to perfection save for her loss of her parents. She is the role model for every upstanding citizen.

She tried not to be quick to judge and pull up her nose or as Opal would put it at time _with a stick up her arse_. She was just raised like that. Asami walked around her backyard as she scanned the bustling activities to have everything perfect for her friend once she is done with her scene shoot.

The band members were setting up their gear on the stage. Asami blew out a breath of relieve that they were on time, well early to be precise. Much to her surprise, yes she did have a stereotype image of rock stars. Asami then nodded to her staff and she was on her way to pick up her friend for the surprise party.

Asami walked into Opal's dressing room just to find the birthday girl busy to make up herself. "Hey, Sams." Opal greeted without looking at her black haired friend as she was busy with some eyeliner. She relaxed back a bit and blinked her eyes. "Perfect!" Opal stated pleased with herself and finally looked up her friend.

Asami's hair was down in her long perfect waves, she wore a tight skinny jeans and a blood red blouse and black and red strap up boots. Opal raised a brow at her. "Don't tell me you set up a big surprise party for me at some expensive club and invited a bunch of out snobby friends with VIP tickets." Opal asked as she flashed her a big smile.

Asami placed a mockingly hand over her heart and dramatically sighed offended. "Opal, how do you know me?" Asami grinned as she hugged her shorter friend close. "Good enough to know that something is up. You always do too much for me." Opal giggled and grab her back from the dresser and hooked her arm with Asami's.

"Nothing will ever be too much for my bestie." Asami explained truthfully as she bumped her with her shoulder and lead her into the red convertible. "Here put this on." Asami handed over a silk red blindfold. Opal raised her brow and chuckled, but did as she was told and she had to place ear plugs in as well.

Asami droved pass all the cars that was parked in front of her house, there was faint thumping of music being played. She smiled proud that everything was going to plan. She lead Opal in her house to the back yard. Passing the large gift section and tried to avoid bumping into some of the other people. She had to completely honest that she barely knew half of them.

She then took off Opal's blindfold and removed the earplugs. Opal's green eyes almost jumped out of her eye sockets and she made a twirling jump in the air as she squealed. Her eyes fell on the band on the stage. "Asami! Oh! Wow! You should have!" Opal shook Asami by her shoulders and then looked at the drummer playing on stage and she squealed again. "I love you!" She shouted and gave a quick kiss for Asami before pulling them into the crowd.

Many of the people greeted them and moved out of the way for them and wishing the slightly tanned skin and green eyed girl a happy birthday and giving her a few hugs and high fives here and there.

Asami had to admit it was fun even if this wasn't entirely her scene but as long as Opal enjoyed it everything was fine. The lead singer was a girl, if Asami could recall correctly… Korra was her name. Her singing voice was talented that's for certain but there was just something strange that drawn Asami in. Korra tossed her chip into the crowd which Asami caught. Opal smiled at her friend and continued to sing along with every word.

Korra took the mic and got everyone's attention. "Okay people! Attention! Thanks to you all hard rockers you guys are awesome! Now for the main attraction of tonight's party." Korra's raspy voice sent shivers down Asami's spine. "Can someone please sent a special girl up front and center. Drumroll please." Korra turned to her drummer who happily complied.

"Opal Beifong!" Opal screamed in the crowed and she practically jumped up and down. The crowed pushed her up to surfed the crowd and she shouted that they should bring Asami with. "Oh gosh." Asami blushed as hands lifted her up as well and she surfed the crowd with Opal up to the stage.

Korra hugged Opal and wished her a happy birthday and hugged Asami as well because… why not?

"Okay Opal, what can we give you for your birthday?" Korra offered with bright lopsided grin. Opal whispered something in Korra's ear and Asami couldn't help as she already knew what Opal would ask for. Korra held on Opal's arm as she whispered something back and nodded her head into the direction of the bulky drummer.

"How sweet is Opal you guys! Okay so here's what's gonna happen. Mako!" Korra nodded to the tall handsome hunk on her left. "Mako, if you would please toss that nuisance of a shirt of your out to the crowd and the lucky girl who catch it will win a date with Mako." Korra watched as Mako made a little tease and then pulled his shirt over his head and teased over his six pack and turned around and flexed his back muscles. The girls were screaming and bundle up closer.

Mako tossed it backwards and then two halves of his white shirt was waved in the air. Mako quickly grab Korra's hand as he speak into the mic. "If you girls don't mind sharing I'll go for separate dates and a bonus night.-" Korra yanked back her mic as she rolled her eyes. "Next up, Bolin, your drummer stick." Korra winked at Opal who waste no time and winked at him. He smiled brightly and tossed it to her.

"Okay and that's that." The crowd booed and then chanted 'Date with Korra'

Korra chuckled into the mic. "Okay, okay. Hmmm" she hummed deeply. "Whoever caught my lucky blue chip. You're coming with me." Korra said into the mic. Opal gave Asami a sly smile, the taller woman give her little scowl.

After the concert Mako and his two girls took off and enjoy the rest of the party. Korra placed her guitar into their tour bus and watched as Bolin gave Opal and Asami a small tour of the inside of the bus. Opal was practically glowing! The band gave her a signed cd that is yet to be released. Bolin even gave her one of his signed drumming sticks.

The bulky man had his black hair in a turtle duck style that only he could pull of in this era. His dark green eyes would beam every time Opal would smile or give out a squeal. It was just after midnight and for some unexplained reason… Asami was awake. Asami decided to wait outside for her best friend.

She glanced to her left and noticed Korra with her back against the bus with her right boot pressed against it and arms crossed as she watched cars pulling out the long Sato driveway off to home.

"Thank you for entertaining the whole crowd. You were truly good." Asami thanked Korra with her hand outstretched. She had a different way she wanted to word that however she didn't want to sound as if she was trying to one up the rock star. Korra gave her a deadly gorgeous grin and took her hand.

"It was my utmost pleasure to have the opportunity to be the main entertainment at this… exquisite celebration." Korra had to bite on the inside of her cheek not laugh or let her grin grow at the stunned beauty before her. Asami had flinched her head up just a bit and had to blink twice. This rock star just had to smugly point out that Asami herself was the stereotyped posh person. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or intrigued. She cleared her throat. "So, what date will you take your lucky blue chip?" She asked, fishing out if she might have an issue if it was in fact a girl had to catch it.

Korra grinned again and shrugged her shoulders. "Depends… What the person would like. Can't just drag a monster truck fan to an elegant ballet performance…" Korra stated it so simply with the timbre of her voice tickling Asami's ears. Again Asami is surprised. "You are most truly full of surprises aren't you?" The taller woman asked and her hair slightly curtained the right side of her face when she nodded her head in a delicate huff of a soft chuckle.

"I try to." Korra stated with pride and let out a chuckle of her own. However inside she found it hard not show how she is really being heatedly affected by the ivory goddess with her midnight hair. "What if your date isn't a guy?" Asami asked curious. "Would it bother you? Christian girl?" Korra asked smugly pushing herself off from the bus closer to Asami.

Asami swallowed hard, her mind rushed a million miles per hour, She knew she had an image to uphold, "struggles" as her "father" priest would state it, how badly she would like to take a chance and just toss away her whole career and live her life like the person she truly is. "Everyone has their own personal preferences." Asami settled for a more neutral response.

Korra smiled as she noticed the inner turmoil Asami just featured before she masked it all again. "Well, miss Sato. I'm quite an accurate aimer if may boast humbly…" Korra moved closer to Asami's ear. "I know exactly to whom I aimed my chip tonight." She whispered. Her mouth was so close by Asami's ear she could feel Korra grinning.

Korra quickly turned around and hammer against the bus, the loud booming sound made Asami jump and her pale cheeks flushed red. "Okay, Bolin! We got some dates to earn!" Korra shouted and turned around to Asami. "Don't worry it can be just a fun night out as friends." Korra said sweetly and winked at the woman before her.

Two years passed and they became really good (secret) friends until…

"What do you care about what other people think of us?" Korra shouted as Asami sat with her hands in her long silky black locks. Korra wanted to go public with their secret relationship, so secret that they didn't even tell their friends. For the sake of Asami's _'reputation'_. "Don't you care about me?" Korra asked as knelt before her secret lover, she asked so softly on the brink of tears.

Asami on the other hand was a total mess, her perfect face stained with smudged and watered down make up. The worst Korra had ever seen her. Her eyes were red, the river threatens to never stop, and her nose was raw with the continuously wiping from worn out tissues.

Those sad faded green eyes locked on Korra's now blue-grey eyes as both of them wore their sad colors. They were secretly together just a month short of their first anniversary. "I do care about you…" Asami choked and she slammed her face back down in her hands. Korra lifted her face forcing her look in her eyes. Then her caramel hands cradled Asami's shaky pale ones.

"Asami Sato, I love you to death, I love you more than anything else, I want to climb to highest point in the world and scream as loud as I can that I love you and want everyone to know that, but you're scared, you don't want me to. Please, we can even slowly introduce the idea, I just want be able to say that you're the woman I love and the only woman I will." Korra's voice cracked and a few tears started to run over her tanned cheeks.

Asami could see the hurt in those blue eyes, she knew Korra truly loved her but she just can't do it. She can't do it, she'll be shunned, she will lose her whole career, she will be dissed and even her business will reach down low. She might lose a lot of her investors. She'll be kicked out of her church, she'll lose everything. Everything she worked for, her family worked for. She might be even forced to let some of her employees go and leave them unemployed. She can't risk that. As much as she like- no love Korra there was too much to consider.

"Korra…" Asami took a shaky breath her heart pained so much she could hardly breathe. She can feel how it's being torn in two. "I-I… I can't." Once those words passed her lips Korra numbly let go of her hands. Her blue eyes stared into a far away place. The rocker slowly stood up and walked back until she hit the wall.

Her eyes reluctantly locked with green ones. Asami immediately regretted her words, she wanted to die because the pain she felt now of her own broken heart caused by her own inner turmoil, this pain was worst than death itself. She moved up to get and apologize and beg for more time but Korra stiffened her back and holt her actions with her hand.

She shook her head and hastily walked out leaving Asami behind shattered on the floor.

Three years have pass… Asami retired from her acting and music career focusing only on her business. She haven't contacted Korra again form the day she walked out of her door. Three months after that day Asami knew she made her biggest mistake… But in the media it seemed Korra had moved on just well. Even subtly dedicated a song to her "an ex", the song titled "It's not you."

Asami then drove her focus into her careers, she worked late nights with blue prints, she practice relentlessly on her violin and performing all over the world, to the president the earth Queen, to even the Fire Lord and even ventured to the Northern Chiefs' double wedding. She left her mark in the classical world. When she was named CEO of future Industries she then barely had time for her friends, she took up drinking as a poor attempt for escape.

She was still empty and the scar on her broken heart still haunted her every time something remained her of Korra or when she heard something of her on the news.

Korra on the other hand did make some powerful and emotion filled music. She was hammered almost every night. She was didn't really slept with many people, just two guys, one who was Mako with just the 'need' purposes and some other guy she couldn't even remember how he looked, and five other girls… however the media indication was like always blowing it out of proportion and so did it indicated much much much more.

She did ended up using a lot of drugs. She collapsed on stage a total of three times, went to rehab almost every 3 months. Her life was destructive and she could do everything but she could never get Asami out of her mind.

Korra's band broke up just five months ago and she was plastered when Mako showed up her house. He was high up in some security company and was doing really good, he found himself a nice girl or guy… Korra wasn't entirely sure. She vaguely remember Bolin gotten engaged to that Opal girl. Was like love at first sight.

He came in there packing her bag harshly dragging her out of her house and dumped her in his black hammer car. He hauled her ass on a boat with a few of other rich and famous people who she recognized also having a problem with the lack of entertaining substances from the bar, he sat with her the entire time. He didn't say a single word to her despite her attempts for small talks and old memories from their circus days.

The boat came to a stop at a small harbor by a small island. Mako stood up and looked her dead in the eyes. "This is your last chance to get your life together, you're 26 years old and you are throwing it away, all your talents. This is the last time I'm giving you a chance Korra." He said with a stern and hard voice that almost shook her out of her hangover. He didn't wait for her response and now she is sitting in this stupid circle again.

She was settled into her room, and it was clear that it was made for two people, some fancy dumb this is. However her roommate didn't show. However there was still people being dropped off so she then just decided to take a shower in who knows long.

She was on her way to the tuck shop but one of the nurses caught her. "Miss Rivers. You need to get to your group. Didn't see the time schedule?" The slightly older lady said. She wore her typical white nurses' outfit. Her brown hair was made up in a neat bun and her voice soft and caring. Korra jerked her hand out of the 'kind' nurse's grip. "I'm not in high school, the hell with a fucking schedule." Korra grumbled. "Miss Rivers, I have you know that this is all for your well being. Now come." She once again reached for Korra's arm and she jerked it back again.

"Not until get myself some smokes." Korra said she bumped into something like a wall and once she looked up she saw a big man who was a few shades darker than herself and boy was he built. "You look like the fucking hulk!" Korra said regrettably out loud she noticeable cringed at the realization. "Yes, and if you don't want to make me angry you should get going." His handsome deep voice rattled her bones. Korra stood up and squared herself. "And if I don't? Whatcha gonna do?" Korra rudely and smugly questioned.

The hulk narrowed his eyes and picked her up. Korra struggled with his bulky arms once she gotten out she was ready to dash down the hallway to fuck knows where but he was quicker. She was almost flattened by his football tackle and thrown over his shoulder. Then Korra was thrown into a pool that could match the south pole's sea. Korra resurfaced gasping for air and glared at the bulky man.

"Now, will you go?" He asked again with a stern voice. The nurse from earlier came up to her with a towel and handed it to her. Korra mumbled a thanks, a tad harshly but one none the less.

She is now sitting in her chair still damp from that little water incident from earlier. She did cut her hair into a messy bob a while ago. So it's now a little dryer that what it would have been with her old long hair. She had a scowl on her face and stared at her feet refusing to meet eyes with anyone in the room.

There was an oddly familiar heel clicking sounds rushing to their group room but Korra stared at her feet. She had to remove her shoes because she couldn't sit still and with the water it made an annoying squishy noise that infuriated one of the other people.

The heels slowed at the threshold and the soft voice of a woman softly mumbled a sorry. Korra's head shot up at the familiarity and as she predicted it was her… Asami. More beautiful that ever but cloaked with sadness.

Korra refused to say a word save for her name at the session and just glared at Asami and sometime stare at her longingly. Kya their counselor nodded to the last one of the group, Asami. Kya wore a water tribe healer tunic and had her grey hair pulled but lose down her back, her deep blue eyes had authority, wisdom and sympathy behind them and her skin was tanned but just a shade lighter than Korra's.

"I'm Asami Sato." "Hi Asami." Everyone chanted in the group. Asami made a small smile. "And I'm and alcoholic." She admitted. Kya then explained that for the next two months they will be working together as a group and will work hard and they will be tested. They will be healed and blah blah BLAH. Korra knew this speech all too well. The session was rather short, but was much more like a briefing than anything else. Once the session was over Korra stalked pass her bodyguard and made her way to the tuck-shop.

To say she was annoyed that there were no cigarettes was an understatement. So she settled for lots and lots of chocolates and almost any type of chewing sweets. 'Fuck' was her new chant in her head.

She dumped herself on her bed and noticed that her roommate has made themselves comfortable. Well actually just set their bags on their side.

It turned out that her roommate would be than none other than Asami herself. Korra was laughing hysterically when she saw Asami in the doorway. Tears ran over Korra's cheeks as she couldn't stop laughing, her stomach pained and she clutched as she bowed over. She looked up to Asami again and laughed over again. "If there is a God, then they must hate me. Fuck me! Asami." Korra manage between her laughter of madness.

Asami had tears of her own as she sat down on her bed facing Korra. Korra looked into Asami's forest green eyes and felt like her heart was beating in pain and it started to hurt every time she took a breath, her laughter had died down. Korra began to shake and her hands were fidgeting with her bedding. "Asami…" Korra whimpered in a heart-tearing whine. She forced her eyes closed praying to stop crying.

She could she Asami silently breaking before her and it shattered her broken heart more as she could bear to see her so sad. "Asami." Korra choked as she realized she still loved her. Asami decided to stand up and she was on her way to the door. "I'll ask them if they can move me." Asami said but she stop when she was turned around and a familiar body pressed up against her.

Korra hugged her tightly crying into Asami's chest and definitely soaking her white blouse. Asami hugged Korra back scared to let her go, confused by the reaction and somehow found it comforting in an extremely awkward reunion. "Please don't go." Korra pleaded.

They fought in many of the sessions, and agued a lot with their duo team building. Korra was confronted a few times with the head of the rehab center for trying to bribe the nurses for a smoke. She was thrown into the pool by her bodyguard Hanko. Asami was sedated twice for having a mental breakdown. Asami almost gotten thrown out when she was caught with a bottle of fire whiskey.

All in all, they help to heal each other and got all of their toxicants out of their bodies. They left the place as friends again.

Asami asked if they could try again and though Korra was hesitant they did. Apparently Asami came out earlier that hear to the public and apologized to Korra, wherever she may be. That was the very day Mako had came to her house and ship her off to the rehab island.

They helped fighting for legalized homosexual marriage and the mover ended at their wedding.

End of chapter 7

Hope you liked it. Drop me a review. Love y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: F.I.S.H (Fuck It Shit Happens)

Korra sat there in the theater chairs, front row, as she stared at her girlfriend with and adoring gaze. The soft vibrations flowed around the big room and embracing Korra with love.

The tribal woman closed her eyes relaxing in the melody. There was a powerful urge tugging on her heart and Korra could no longer restrain it. She stood up from her chair and walk onto the stage.

Asami's eyes fluttered open only to see that her lover was no longer seated and she panic for a brief moment until she heard she deep voice of a cello mingling in with her violin in perfect harmony.

She turned her head to the left and there she was, Korra playing the cello with finesse. The smile grew on it's own accord and she continued to play. Soon they were no longer following any of the classical compositions and they created their own.

Pure music of love, just flowing together. Where one would hit the higher notes and the other would be right there with lower ones to balance it out. Where Korra would strum in with raw power, Asami would sooth it out and they would play this song of lovemaking into the end of time.

The pace would quicken and slow in the utmost perfect timing. There was complete freedom in this song. Once they both calmed down, they stared at each other with love and trust. Falling in-love all over again.

They were interrupted by multiple clapping of hands. "That was fantastic!" Varrick boomed, smiling brightly. "Wow." He smiled his pearly whites, his wife Zhu-Li and a few of the RC Orchestra band members where there as well.

"You have yourself a keeper. Both of you." Varrick smiled. Asami and Korra left the stage as the band members where readying themselves for their practice. Varrick went on and on about who the both of them should definitively do a show and before Korra even know it he left them at Asami's Satomobile, ranting about tickets.

Korra blinked a few moments and she turned her gaze to Asami biting her as she tried to in her laughter. "Did he just talk me in to do a classical piece for next month?" Korra asked astonished. Asami gave a giggle as she nodded her head, her smile stretching up to her eyes.

Korra shook her head and climbed into the passenger seat. "How did he do it?" She asked still in disbelieve. Asami couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out of laughter. "Haha, Varrick has a talent like that. I guess you're stuck now." She said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Once they both cleaned up Asami reluctantly drove Korra to her next fight.

The past two years was a real roller-coaster ride for all of them. After the mover, Asami's rating as a person and her company raised through the roof, the Fire Ferrets gained a lot of publicity and just six months ago the band decided to finally take on a new challenge in life.

Asami started working in her company more actively, she still couldn't be CEO until next year, she did however worked actively in the workshop and being "groomed" as they would put it. She still didn't let go of her violin career yet and plays every once in a while.

Mako started his own security business and Bolin and Opal really did get engaged like in the mover. Korra decided to take on martial art fighting again with the encouragement of her lover, friends and family.

Although Asami was slightly starting to having seconds thoughts of talking Korra into it. They moved in together and seeing Korra coming home with a busted lip and bruises and a swollen eye wasn't sitting well with the heiress.

However she can't deny the swelling in her heart when she sees the passion and excitement in Korra's bright blue eyes after every fight. Fighting was Korra's passion that's for certain. She would never stop talking about the adrenaline that pumps through her veins every time she gets in that ring.

And how good it feels to _"Kick someone's ass!"_ as she always puts it. That's the main reason Asami doesn't ask Korra to stop. She worked too hard… no they had worked so hard for Korra to get back her confidence again to finally step back in the ring facing an opponent.

The sport world was delighted to have her back and she was already being signed up by the best sponsors. Tonight was her first qualifying match to compete in the MMA torments. Judges will be there to watch her every move and how she will progress in her fights. Korra had to start from the bottom again, not that she minded at all. She was determined that she was better than she was before. ' _And boy did she prove it._ ' Asami said in her mind.

The crowds cheered as 'Alpha' slumped on the ropes. Cat Zingano was her name. She is number 6 in the top MMA fighters and she comes from RC as well.

She shook her head, clearly she had underestimated Korra. Korra's ranking was 7th and she did certainly made a comeback. Nobody expected her impressive winning streak that seems impossible to break.

Alpha spit to her side and charged up the Avatar attempting to knee her. Korra caught the knee and took Cat down and with Korra's transition Cat's left arm was exposed.

Korra saw this and took advantage by grabbing her arm and finished her off by an unusual armbar know as a wrong way armbar, making her tap out.

Asami was now dabbing Korra's brow. "Hold still you big baby, I didn't even touch you yet." Asami said in a stern voice. "Yeah but I can already feel the sting of the rubbing alcohol." Korra whined. She flinched again but this time Asami had grabbed her head and held her in place.

Once Korra was all patched up and dressed up they made their way back to Asami's beloved car. "Are you ready for the double date night at Kwong's with Opal and Bo?" Asami asked as she revved the car to life. Korra slightly brushed her short hairs to the side and she gave Asami a sly grin.

Korra moved closer to the pale woman behind the wheel. "I'd rather skip the dinner and go straight for the desert." Korra whispered seductively in her ear raising Asami's small hairs down her neck, with hand sliding dangerously close to her now heated core making Asami shiver.

A pale hand swatted Korra's naughty hand away. "Behave yourself." Asami said sternly to Korra making the latter laugh. They pulled away from the parking on their way to the restaurant. It was beginning to rain Korra smugly pushed Asami's hand away saying she's got this.

She pressed a button and the radio came on, she grumbled and Asami rolled her eyes. The next button flopped down the backseat big enough for a bed or for Naga to sit in comfortably, Asami scoffed and Korra cursed. The next one was were the seats started heating up. Asami had enough and pressed the right button as she laughed at Korra who had her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

Asami came at a stop sign and take the opportunity to pinch Korra's cheek. "You are too adorable." Asami teased. Korra huffed and moved her face away. "Ahw are you mad now?" She asked with fake hurt. "No." Korra huffed. Asami glanced backwards and saw no traffic behind her and decided to stay halted just for another moment. "Can I get a kissy then?" Asami asked and Korra gave her a side glance.

Asami pointed with her finger on her cheek with puppy dog eyes. Korra swooned and came closer to place a soft kiss on the pale beauty's cheek. Asami turned her head just in time and captured Korra's lips.

They were interrupted by a load honking of a truck and before Asami could react to pull out of the way the impact came. Asami hit her head against the steering wheel and Korra broke through the window.

End of the short chapter 8

Thank you for those who did drop me a review I love you guys and girls and everyone! Pardon this cliff hanger but must be done! Life is like a honeymoon up and down…

And thank you all for you never ending support I appreciated it immensely.

I think that this story will have about hmm…. Two more chapters left. So the worst is yet to come! And best… Happy festive season! If I don't get to upload before Christmas eve.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Will things ever be the same?

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' Green eyes fluttered open with difficulty. Asami was met with bright white walls and she squinted at them. She felt a pounding in her head and she quickly sat up straight. "Korra!" She shouted. Opal was quick to run to her side. "Hey, Asami calm down." Opal pushed Asami back into bed but the latter refused. "No, NO! Where's Korra?" Asami pushed Opal aside and she placed her feet on the cold floor.

Asami didn't care that she was wearing a hospital gown, she didn't care that half of her back was naked either. The pins in needles that ran up from her feet to her legs didn't stop her either. She needed to get to Korra. "The truck came out of nowhere. Where is she?" Asami cried feeling hot tears running over her heated cheeks as she fall to the ground as her strength failed her and a nasty flow was running from her stomach to her mouth and she was forced to bring up whatever that was.

"Oh no, Asami." Opal whined and she help carried her friend back to her bed. "Please just take it easy for a moment." Opal said as laid Asami back down. "Korra?" Asami choked as she tried to take a deep breath. Maybe jumping up wasn't her best choice but what else could she do. Her head pounded and her nose was burning and she could feel the nausea coming back again.

Opal was quick to see the greenness in Asami's face as the woman was trying to hold it in. Opal quickly grabbed a bucket and gave it to her. 'BLEH' Asami puked again. Opal brushed away some of the dark locks of hair and tucking them away behind Asami's ear. "How are you feeling?" Opal asked her, taking away the bucket and holding up a glass of water. "Why won't you answer me?" Asami breathed as she took the glass with shaky hands.

Opal was quiet for a moment and Asami could feel fear creeping in and a black hole forming in her chest. "Korra is in the ICU…" 'Good.' Asami sighed, she is still alive. "How is she?" She asked after she took in a few gulps of water. "Uhm…" 'That doesn't sound good.' "Please, Opal tell me." Asami pleaded.

"She's got a lot of stiches, and there swelling on her brain and, and she's been unresponsive for the past three days. Asami, she is in a coma." Opal said slowly gauging Asami's reaction. "Bucket…" Asami commanded and threw up again.

Asami's doctor came in a while after she threw up, Opal left to give her some privacy. Her doctor was Kya, to her surprise but she was also thankful to see a familiar face. Kya told her that she was slipping in and out of consciousness the past three days after the accident. She took a bad blow to her head and the airbags broke her nose. That would explain why she threw up the first two times. Other than that Asami was doing fine with her repairing.

Then came Korra's report…

"Asami, it's hard to say. We won't be able to know until she wakes up. The chances are incredibly high for complete amnesia and the worst-case scenario is that she might be a vegetable. She lost a lot of blood and we're still waiting for her swelling to come done before we can say anything for sure." Kya said softly. "Well is there anything we can do?" Asami pleaded.

"Asami, Korra's is like a daughter to me, we are doing everything possible to speed up her recovery. All we can do now is, wait. As painful as it is." Kya was interrupted by someone bursting through the doors.

Asami was yet to meet Korra's parents in person, but she talked frequently with them over the phone and over skype to recognize the woman who just came into her sights was Senna. She ran up to Asami and hugged her tightly. Asami was shocked. She was expected to be shouted at, to be cursed to be berated for being in the accident. Senna surprised her.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I was starting to worry that both my girls won't wake up." Senna started to choke up and gave Asami another squeeze. "Sorry." Senna said before she was about to let go, Asami held on to her tighter. "I'm so sorry, Senna. The truck came out of nowhere and it was raining, and I didn't see it coming, and Korra flew throw the window and now she's in a coma because of me." Asami cried despite her strong persona she was crashing down.

Senna let go of her and held the pale woman at arms length. "No, darling it wasn't your fault." Senna said as she took a seat on Asami's bed and she was wiping away Asami's never ending tears. "It was the truck, Tonraq and Lin went over it with the police and they said the truck's brakes failed and with the raining he lost control and crashed into behind you. It's not your fault don't you dare believe that." Senna said and she brought Asami back into a comforting hug.

Asami cried as she held on to Senna for dear life. She was overwhelmed by emotions, she was so thankful to have someone as Senna to comfort her as a mother would, she was glad Korra's still alive but grieved that she was in a coma, she was an emotional wreck.

"Can I please see her?" Asami asked when she finally calmed down a bit and stopped shivering like a leaf. Senna turned her head to Kya. "Is she allowed to walk?" Senna asked with concern. "As long she doesn't jump up like she did earlier then yes." Kya nodded and walked out.

Senna helped Asami out of the bed and Asami held on to her. Asami could feel the sting in her feet as tried to stand on her own for a moment. Senna passed on one of Asami's personal red robes. "Opal and Bolin brought some of your clothes." Senna explained and helped Asami into the robe.

The walk to the ICU was painful to say the least. Asami's headache grew with each passing minute and her feet hurt like hell. Once the doors flew open all of that flew out of the window and Asami's heart sunk down to her feet.

Korra laid there lifelessly still save for the occasional slow rise of her chest. The beeping of the heart monitor was a sad reminder that Korra was alive but in a critical state. Tears streamed down Asami's face as she walked-fall into the chair next to Korra. "Korra?" Asami cried hopelessly as she cradled her caramel hand.

Korra's right cheek had two line's of stiches and large line above her brow. Her eyes seemed swollen and her right arm was in a cast. The machines around her and all the tubes were too much for Asami to bear and she threw up again into a dustbin.

…

Asami stayed in Korra's room for the next week, even after she was discharged she still stayed there. The swelling subsided but Korra was still in her coma, long after the stiches came out Korra was still in her coma.

Senna and Tonraq went back to the South were they were needed for the winter season. Korra still didn't woke up. Asami would go to work visit Korra until Kya sends her home, then she would eat, sleep and repeat.

Two months passed and Asami sat on her chair next to Korra. Asami was reading through a proposal as her other hand's thumb would brush over Korra's soft knuckles.

There came a soft squeeze and Asami dropped the papers. "Korra? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Asami pleaded, prying it was her imagination.. Ten long minutes passed by and Asami's face dropped and she cried into Korra's sheets.

Another two months passed by and Korra's condition stayed unchanged.

"Asami, it's been more than three months…" Kya wasn't sure how to say it. She wasn't sure how tell this broken woman before that Korra might never wake up. "No!" Asami said sternly. "She'll wake up I know she will. She just needs time. That's all. Time." Asami assured herself.

Another three months passed.

Senna saw Asami sitting next to Korra in the custom made medical room in Asami's house. Asami had moved Korra to the house with the best of equipment and a team of five nurses full time for Korra.

Senna sighed deeply as she walked into the room. The older woman laid a hand on Asami's shoulder. Asami tore her eyes away from Korra's sleeping from and stared deeply into Senna's deep blue eyes.

A silent conversation took place between the two women, the two women who probably loved Korra the most. Asami stood up and cupped Korra's cheek and brushed her thumb over. Senna walked over to the machine and switched it off. Asami choked out a cry and she gave Korra one last kiss.

Asami stayed there while she listened to the machine signaling a flat-liner. Asami gave Korra's hand one once last squeeze. Korra's hand squeezed back. Asami gasp when heard the machine beep again.

Asami's eyes went wide and she stared at Senna and back to Korra. Blue eyes met green ones and Asami smiled the brightest she did in months. "Korra?" Asami choked.

But it wasn't Korra staring back, inside was nobody. It was Korra's body reacting. "Korra?" Asami asked unsure and a bit frightened. "Korra, sweetie?" Senna came closer. Korra's eyes shifted to the new person in front of her.

"Get Doctor Kya!" Senna shouted. Asami didn't leave Korra's side. They just stared at each other. Asami on the verge of tears again and Korra with an emotionless expression.

…

Asami paced up and down in front of the MRI room. Senna, Opal, Bolin and Chester, (Opal and Bolin's one-month-old son) eyes followed Asami pacing up and down. Kya came out and Asami almost ran her over. "What's going on?" Asami demanded franticly.

"Everything seems to be normal. Korra's reflexes is well responsive even her lower body." Kya said as read off her chart. "But why isn't SHE responding?" Asami growled. Kya sighed. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know? You're the doctor!" Asami shouted and immediately regretted her reaction. "Sorry, Kya." Asami said embarrassed.

Kya squeezed her shoulder. "I know…" Kya said and offered her a sad smile. Senna stood up next to Asami. "What can we do?" She asked with a little of hope. "Well maybe you could start by reintroducing the things she loved to do, maybe a strong emotional connection might be all she needs to snap her out of this." Kya offered.

New hope rose up in Asami and she was already making a list in her head.

Asami wheeled Korra back into the house. "Naga!" Asami shouted. The white dog came storming down the mansion. The change in Asami tone was a welcome change. "Hello girl." Asami cooed and softly took Korra's hand and placed on Naga's head.

"This is Naga, your baby." Asami said and she took Naga's leash from the hook next to the door. "We're going for a walk." Asami said.

…

The walk in the park was refreshing for Asami and Naga. There were birds singing in the trees. The green of the grass and leaves, the crystal blue waters of the dam, the laughter of the children and the people nearby brought color back into Asami's grey routine.

Korra sat in her chair looking every now and then over everything that would move past her or catch her eye. Two months have passed and Korra made very little progress. She never spoke or made a sound. She did however stood when she was instructed to, she could be lead from one point to another. She would eat when she was told.

She did however didn't take any orders from anyone but Asami. One day Senna came again from the south and said she would take Korra home so Asami could lead a normal life again. "I won't leave her, Senna" Asami said determined. "Asami, I know you loved Korra, but this Korra isn't the same anymore. And I love you and I want you to have a chance at life again to have someone who can love you as much as you love Korra." Senna explained.

"I don't want anyone else but Korra. And if this is the closet I'll get to the Korra that once was then I'll take it. I can give her the best care money can buy. I can and do give her the love constantly she needs to heal." Asami argued.

"Yes, Asami I know but at what cost?" Senna asked taking Asami's pale hands into her own. "Senna?" Asami gained the older woman's attention. "Why would you take care of Korra?" Asami asked, Senna was taken aback by the question. "Because she is my daughter." Senna said somewhat confused. "And she is my girlfriend, the woman I love to death. I can't leave her." Asami said softly and squeezed Senna's hands.

There was a moment of silence and Senna understood what Asami meant. "Then let me take care of her while you're at work…" Senna said. It wasn't even a week when Asami was in a meeting with Varrick when they were interrupted by Senna who barged through the home office doors..

"Asami, Korra…'s throwing an Asperger's panic attack. And I can't make her stop. She still won't let me feed her, or bathe her or nothing. Senna said panicking. Asami jumped up from her seat running to where Senna said Korra was.

Korra was banging her head against the bathroom wall with sickening hits. Asami pulled Korra away from the wall and laid her head against the crook of her shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, Honey I'm here. Korra I'm here." Asami chanted as she brushed Korra's short hair and soothing her back.

Korra stopped with her shaking and her breathing turned to normal and then she did something she didn't do in almost a year's time. She hugged Asami back. Asami took in a deep breath when she felt Korra reacting to her hug.

Progress… slow… but progress nonetheless.

Senna went back to the South two days after, knowing her daughter was in the best hands she could be.

Two weeks have past and Korra was yet to say a word. She did reacted a little bit more. Eating without instruction, she even started petting Naga on her own. One night she even rolled over and pulled Asami closer.

"Time… She just needs time." Asami said softly into the night and curled more into Korra's embrace.

End of chapter 10

I'm a horrible being I know… stay tuned… for some tears… tears of joy or tears of sadness?

Also I want to thank you all for your support through the whole story. And your reviews

CWolff Out.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything.

Chapter 10: Let's make music together

Asami was bouncing Chester on her hip as she watched Opal fixing dinner. The little boy had his father's curly back hair and both his parents green eyes, his nose was definitely Bolin's. And let's not ignore his bulky form. He was a big boy.

It's been a year since Korra's accident and still not one word came from her lips. Asami had gotten used to the silence. She knew her Korra was there. She just needed time.

 _Asami stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She looked to herself in the reflection. She took a deep breath and opened the cabinet and she took out a razor. She sat back down on her knees next to Korra in the tub._

 _Korra was robotically washing herself in the tub. Asami watched as soapsuds cover Korra's tanned body, her frim muscles wasn't so defined anymore. They were still there but just more relaxed and less._

 _Asami handed over the razor to Korra. Black blue eyes looked at the object and a soapy hand reached up to take it. Asami sighed and stood up and took a seat on the toilet seat. It took her a whole month to 'teach' Korra to wash herself._

 _Asami wonder how long would Korra still be like this, she tried everything she could think of. She took Korra to a few rock performances in pubs, she played video's of herself playing rock and roll with her old band the Fire Ferrets. They have gone so far Mako and Bolin gave her a private show._

 _She took her to the MMA games still nothing. She even went down to the pole and there was no luck there. The walks with Naga was something that did a little of reaction from her, not much but it was something._

 _Asami sighed and let her head fall into her hands as cry took over. She heard Korra move in tub, but she continued crying, how much longer could she herself take it. Asami couldn't bare the thought without Korra in her life but heart would break every time she would look at Korra's blank face._

" _I miss you." Asami cried and she felt a wet hand on her shoulder. She stared at Korra stunned. For a moment Asami saw the old Korra in those blue eyes._

"Asami!" Opal waved her hand in front of the taller woman. Asami blinked and focused on Opal's green eyes. She looked back down to Chester pulling her hair. "Yes?" Asami asked her friend.

"Where did you go?" Opal asked as she took her son from Asami and bounced him on her hip. "To a moment of hope…" Asami said softly and she leaned on the counter. She looked out the kitchen 'window' to where Bolin was watching a MMA match with Korra next to him. _'I need to cut her hair again…'_ Asami thought.

"Hmmm. Well I asked you when was the last time you played the violin?" Opal asked her friend with concern in her voice. Asami refocused her eyes on Opal. "I mean when was the last time you did something you enjoyed?" Opal reasoned.

Asami thought back. "The day on the accident… the day Korra joined in with a cello…" Asami said feeling a lump in her throat. Opal placed a hand on her friend's shoulder with compassion. "Maybe you should start doing things you enjoyed too. I want to see my friend happy again." Opal said and they walked out to the living room.

…

Asami lead Korra to one of the seats on the front row and mentioned her to sit, she compelled. Asami walked back onto the stage and unpacked her violin. She looked at Korra and with a sigh closed her eyes.

The melody she played, told the story of her pain, they long vibrations of the tune crying over the entire room, crying in Asami's chest. She pulled long and heavy notes over the strings.

Every day her heart broke when she looked into Korra's blank eyes, the days she spent at the hospital waiting for her to wake up. No memory came in the right order it was just one jumping to another.

She remembered the fist day she met her in that madhouse with all the rockers. She remembered that wicket tongue of hers when she was being childish. She remembered the first date Korra took her on a horseback riding course.

When Korra licked the ice-cream from her face. That time they all celebrated after the mover. When Korra did her sexy shower dance while making breakfast. When Korra helped Bolin planning his proposal for Opal. When she and Korra had their first fight and Korra stood outside her window singing in the rain to her, apologizing.

When Korra had to pick up Ikki from sneaking out and then lecturing her. When Korra showed up at her office wearing a red devil's outfit on Valentine's day. When Korra denied that she snores. When Korra fell asleep on the couch with Naga waiting up for her.

The day Korra moved in with her. The Korra won her first MMA fight in the ring. When Korra was being humiliated by more stories, Pema told her. She remembered when Korra and Mako did a epic dance battle in a club.

There was deep sounds of a cello that interrupted her thoughts. Asami stopped playing and right next to her sat Korra, her Korra playing the cello. Asami felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Korra?" "Who else?" Korra said with that ridicules grin of her. "Don't stop playing, let's make music together." Korra said. And Asami chuckled wiping the tears from her eyes.

She held up her violin and played a new tune never breaking from Korra's gaze. Her Korra was back. Took her sweet time but she is back!

…

"Asamiiiiii" Korra shouted panicky. "What?" Asami shouted from the kitchen. "Asami I'm bleeding!" Korra screamed with more panic. With that, Asami dropped the knife and ran towards where she Korra's panic cries. Asami slammed open the bathroom door looking frantically at Korra. "Where? How?" Asami demanded. "I'm bleeding from my vagina!" Korra said with a high pitched voice. Asami took in a breath and stated laughing. "What's so funny? This is serious!" Korra said wiping herself again with the toilet paper. "My god, Korra. It's called having your period!" Asami burst into a fit of giggles. Asami opened the cabinet and handed Korra a tampon. "Here." Asami said.

"What the fuck am I supposed with this?" Korra asked agitated. "Korra, sweetie. Look at me." Asami forced her face to look at her. "I know you never experienced this because how hard you've trained your body and then when you weren't training you were under a lot of stress, but you haven't trained for a year now and you're not under stress. So what you do is you take this." Asami pointed to the tampon. "And you shove it up in your bleeding vagina." Asami said and she placed a kiss on Korra's forehead.

"And once you done, you can come down and eat the dinner 'Mommy' made you. Okay?" Asami teased and walked back to the kitchen.

…

Bolin and Korra walked up to the table with their drinks in their hands. "Orange juice for the party pooper and sweet red wine for the most beautiful woman in the world." Korra said as she placed Asami's red wine before her. Asami placed a soft kiss on her scared cheek. "Thank you." She said. "Oh get a room will you!" Opal said from the other side.

"Not a bad idea, O." Korra grinned. "Oh, can I tell them? Please….." Bolin pleaded. Opal blushed and nodded her head at her husband. "We're going to have another baby!" Bolin practically shouted. "What?" Korra said when she almost choked on her beer.

"That's great news!" Asami beamed at her friends. "I can't believe I missed your, wedding and the first one's birth." Korra mumbled softly. "Hey! We took photo's of you even when you were in your coma. You were a part of it. It's almost like usual, you know when you were past out drunk." Bolin joked.

Korra leaned over closer and stuck her tongue out. Asami grabbed her head and softly bite Korra's tongue. "I told you I will bite it, if you stuck it out disrespectfully again." Asami said at her blushing dork.

"That must have been the grossest cutest thing I've ever witnessed." Opal said shocked. Looking at her friends. She was glad to see both her friends happy again.

Korra smiled and stare at Asami. Asami stop talking when she noticed Korra staring. "What is it?" Asami scared there's something on her face or in her teeth. "I love you Asami. I know I don't say it enough but I always love you. And I just want to say five words to you. Thank you for loving me." Korra said and she closed in kissing Asami deeply.

End of Chapter 10

Thank you all for your review and tears and everything.

In all honesty since chapter one I've winging this whole story… It's not easy to just wing it. Believe me.

Have fun! And don't die with your song stuck in your heart go out and sing it, only then you'll find the person with who you can make music with.


End file.
